The Uncertain Pair
by dreadlord789
Summary: After the death of their parents a pair of twins move back to their summer home that they used to visit as kids. What will happen between them though when one sibling falls for the other? Set in modern Japan NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Now, I know that I already have several other stories that I really need to update, but when i get these ideas i need to put them down on paper so i can concentrate on other things, so please bear with me and enjoy my latest work!**

**PS: This will leave you with some questions, this will be normal. Those questions will be answered in time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Chapter 1**_

The train was bounding through the tunnel towards its destination, a quaint town that had been untouched by the rapid urbanization that spread throughout Japan. Surprisingly, there were only two young teenagers who were in the car, probably since most people had gotten off on earlier stops.

The first looked to be around the age of 15 and had longer spiky black hair. He was tanner and had very vibrant blue eyes, but the most defining feature on his face were six whisker-like scars, three on each cheek, which gave him a feral appearance. He wore very plain clothes, a solid black T-shirt with a pair of white cargo pants.

The second looked like a polar opposite. Though she looked to be the same age she had longer midnight-blue hair that reached the middle of her back. Overall she was very pale, even her eyes were a pale lavender color, and it was clear that she never spent too much time outside. She was wearing a plain white sundress, definitely made for travel rather than for fashion.

Naruto was staring at the ground, wishing the awkward silence would just end. "That's right!"

His sister turned her head from looking out the window to see her brother rummaging through one of the many bags they had with them. He watched him pull out a box, though she couldn't see exactly what it was. She was delightfully surprised when he offered the strange box and she saw the chocolate covered biscuit sticks known as pocky.

He offered her the box. "I forgot that I still had another-"

She narrowed her pale eyes and swiped the box from his hands. "About time."

He slumped against the back of his chair and let out a long sigh. "Just save me some, ok?"

The indigo haired girl once again watched the lush landscape of rural Japan roll by. "Whatever."

He looked back up to his sister. "So, how about you just make the uniform?"

She stopped eating and glared at him. "Why?"

He ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously. "Well, it'll just be easier that way… Then you can go whenever you're ready, and we don't exactly have a whole lot of money…"

She looked back out the window.

It was another hour before the train conductor announced their arrival over the intercom. Naruto got up with a sigh and began packing the different bags into his backpack, slightly peeved that his sister only carried her stuffed black rabbit with her.

They exited the train station to come face to face with absolutely nothing. There were only green fields that stretched into the horizon and a single road that ran past the train station. Naruto adjusted his backpack and began to walk down the road before his sister caught his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto sighed and turned around. "We've been over this Hinata, there's a large supermarket down this road and we have to go some food for the house or we won't have anything to eat tonight. Don't worry, it isn't that far away."

Naruto walked behind his sister to push her shoulders a bit. "Come on Hinata-chan! It'll be fun! I mean, this IS the place we were born!"

Despite a storm of protest he managed to push her a few steps forward before she smacked his hands off her shoulders. "FINE! I'll go, and don't you call be that."

Naruto sighed and mumbled a quick apology before the pair once again walked down the side of the road.

A honking of a car caught their attention, and Naruto turned to see a very expensive looking black Cadillac bounding down the road. "Hinata! Car!"

She didn't answer and stepped further towards the side of the road to give the car more clearance. She looked at the car and saw a pale blonde-haired girl inside watching them, and Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl as the car sped down the road.

* * *

"Shion-sama! Did you see that boy?"

Shion looked over at one of the numerous servants her family had to see her twisted around in her seat to look out the back window like a child. "What was that Shizuka?"

The servant turned back around in her seat to face forward. "I asked if you saw that boy back there with the blonde hair. He was really cute. Do you think he's one of those American travelers!? Those exotic ones are most definitely my type!"

Shion folded her hands on her lap and chuckled at her friend.

* * *

Naruto looked back and forth between his sister and the small convenience store they stood in front of. He was waiting for the comment he knew was coming.

"So… _this_ is the large supermarket?"

Naruto sighed and pushed open the door. "Well, it's probably the largest one around so I guess we'll have to make due.

Hinata glared at the front of the store before walking in. "This sucks."

Naruto walked down the aisles and picked out some items he knew would be good to have in their new house. He wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to have to leave his family home and move way out in the hills, but he knew it was the best for them, especially Hinata.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see his sister drop an armful of snacks into their cart. "Oi, Hinata… I told you before that you can't just get junk food all the time, it isn't good for you!"

Hinata made her way to walk out the door. "Whatever… And Naruto, I _really_ don't feel like walking anymore."

Naruto sighed and knew he wouldn't win this battle. He also knew that whenever his sister began to complain about something, it was best to fix it before she got upset. That was just a step below demanding something, and it had taken countless lectures of both their parents to even accomplish that.

Naruto was going to mention that she should be a bit nicer, just like their parents told her to, but he knew it wouldn't be good to reopen those wounds so soon. "Fine, you win Hinata… We'll get the crap food. And don't worry; you won't have to walk anymore!"

Hinata turned around with a puzzled look. "Eh?"

* * *

Naruto sat on a bike with a seat above the back wheel and had their groceries in the front basket.

He patted the seat behind him. "Hop on Hinata! You get to sit tight and enjoy the fresh air while your oh-so-kind brother labors to bring us to our new home."

She glared at him a bit before she hoped up on the seat. "Craptastic."

Naruto chuckled. "I knew you would say something like that. Now hold on tight."

"What?"

Naruto turned his head around to look at his sister. "Well, I mean you kind of have to if you don't want to fall off, so come on!"

Hinata glared at her brother before she reluctantly put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. As Naruto began pedaling he didn't notice his sister take deep breaths of his scent as she hid her face in his back.

* * *

Naruto and his sister were stopped in front of a large three-story school building.

Naruto looked back at his sister. "Well, what do you think? This is where we'll be going to school."

She looked at the school for a few seconds before looking away. "Nothing spectacular. Can we just go home, I'm getting hungry."

Naruto sighed and began pedaling again. "Sure…"

Just as they were nearing the entrance to the school yard a small girl with platinum blonde hair and pupil-less blue eyes came out right in front of them. Naruto was barely able to stop in time, and it didn't help that the other girl was too stunned to move out of the way.

When Naruto finally managed to stop the bike he sighed at looked up at the girl. "Hey, are you ok?"

The other girl just stared wide-eyed and nodded her head as a blush spread across her cheeks, only noticed by the only other girl who narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Good, I would hate to get in an accident the first day here! So, what's your name? I'm Namikaze Naruto, and the girl behind me is my sister Namikaze Hinata."

The girl was still mesmerized by the blonde in front of her to give a coherent answer. "M-M-My n-n-name iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis… *Ahem!* My name is Yama-"

She was cut off by someone clearing their throat very noisily. "Let's _go_ Naruto… You said we were going home to get some dinner."

Naruto sighed and turned to the other blonde. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around school then I guess?"

Ino just watched as the pair disappeared off in the distance. "Naruto…-kun?"

* * *

Naruto was pedaling through the darkness with only a small bike-light to illuminate the road. "Wow, it sure got dark huh? But it sure is peaceful out here."

Hinata frowned. "Too many bugs."

Naruto shook his head, but he got excited when he saw their house in the distance. "Look Hinata! It's our old summer home. I can't believe it's been three long years since we've visited. That's crazy! Right, Hinata?"

Naruto stole a glance over his shoulder to see his sister scowling at the house. Now Naruto was thoroughly confused; sure Hinata never seemed that happy about moving into their old summer house, but she never was _this _upset. He was beginning to think that there was another reason she was apprehensive about moving here.

They pulled up to the house and Naruto kicked the bike stand down while Hinata hopped off the back and went inside.

"Well so much for any help then…"

Naruto walked into the house to find it filled with various boxes filled with clothes, kitchen utensils, or other miscellaneous items from their old home. Naruto went into the kitchen and began putting some of their groceries in their fridge so they wouldn't spoil. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sister run her finger along the kitchen table and found it full of dust.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess we should probably clean up the house before we unpack anything huh?"

Hinata glanced at her brother. "Yeah, I guess you should." Naruto chuckled at her comment as he began to prepare dinner. "Internet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Hinata, but I think it may be a while before we get that."

She took out a small rag and began wiping off the table. "You know I can't live without it."

Naruto laughed. "Roger that Hinata."

Once they were finishing up dinner Naruto stood up and took a small package out of his backpack. He slipped on his shoes and made his way to the front door before he was stopped by his sister.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto showed her the small box in his hand. "I'm going to go greet the neighbors before it gets too late, wanna come?"

Hinata scoffed and walked back into the kitchen, when she looked down and saw Naruto's backpack she turned around again towards the front door. "Naruto wait-"But he was already gone.

She made her way to her bedroom and fell onto her mattress. "What a terrible day…"

* * *

Naruto was standing before a woman with shoulder length pink hair. Her name was Mebuki and she had known the Namikazes for some years now. She had been very upbeat when Naruto had given her the gift, and they had a pleasant conversation about little things like how the trip was and how the new house was faring. The conversation had quickly gone south when she mentioned his parents.

"It was so tragic… And it was such a terrible accident, so sudden."

Naruto rubbed his scarred cheeks. "Yeah, it really was… horrible."

Mebuki nodded. "And despite your sister getting better… Things were finally looking up."

Naruto looked down at the floor. "Indeed…"

Mebuki frowned. "Are you guys alright financially? Will you be ok?"

Naruto smiled lightly. "Well, we have some things our parents left us, and we sold the apartment, so somehow…"

The pink-haired woman nodded. "I see, well if either of you need anything, feel free to ask. I owed your father quite a bit."

Naruto didn't see a girl his age with long pink hair and emerald green eyes walk through the door.

Naruto bowed respectfully. "I will thank you so much. Well, it's pretty late, so I should get-"

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto turned to the speaker. "Oh… Hi... Sakura."

Sakura took a step back. "So, you were here…"

Naruto nodded and turned to Sakura's mother with a low bow. "Thank you for having me, but I should get going. I have a lot of work in the morning. Goodnight."

Naruto nodded to Sakura who nodded back and walked out the door. When he got onto the sidewalk he pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Shoot, when did it get so late!?"

He ran home and quickly brushed his teeth and prepared his lunch for tomorrow. He laid out his school uniform, a plain white button down with black slacks. Not the most atheistically pleasing but at least it was cheap to buy. When he walked into his room he looked on the nightstand by his futon and saw a picture of his family.

It was of Naruto and Hinata's fifth birthday, one they always shared as fraternal twins. Neither Hitomi nor Minato knew how two children could so perfectly match their respective parents. Naruto inherited his father's deep blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He even had his father's face. Hinata on the other hand had their mothers pale eyes and silky midnight-blue hair. However, unlike her brother she had her mother's face.

In the picture Naruto was getting ready to blow out the candles on their shared birthday cake while Hinata was looking at her brother with a soft smile on her face while their mother was standing behind them both with her hands on her children's shoulders. Their father wasn't in the picture, so it probably meant he was the one behind the camera. They all looked very happy, and he remembered that shortly after the picture was taken Naruto had taken a piece of cake and smeared it on Hinata's face. Shortly after that the event turned into a massive food fight.

Stray tears fell from Naruto's face as he looked down at the picture. "Tou-san… Kaa-san… I miss you both so much… It's so hard being strong… I… I just wish you both were here."

Naruto clutched the picture frame to his chest as he quietly sobbed into his futon mattress, and he was blissfully unaware that there was a pair of pale eyes watching him from behind a cracked door.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a room full of people, and he recognized two faces from the crowd as people he ran into yesterday.

Naruto looked behind him and saw his name on the chalkboard. "Umm… Hello. My name is Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you." He performed a small bow to the class.

A taller man with spiky silver hair walked up next to Naruto. "Well that was short and sweet. Now my name is Hatake Kakashi, Yamanka!"

The platinum blonde girl from yesterday jumped up at her desk. "H-Hai?"

The teacher pointed out the girl. "Ino back there is the class president. If you have any troubles just go see her and she'll work with you to fix them."

The girl looked like she was sweating. Naruto raised up a hand. "Uhh… Hi…"

Her eyebrow was ticking nervously. "H-Hi!... Nice to meet you!"

She tried to bow low but she went a little too low and smashed her head against the desk. The whole class erupted into laughter except Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly then started walking towards and empty desk at the back.

He didn't notice that a girl with waist length pale blonde hair was staring at him. Shion remembered Shizuka's remark from the other day.

_"Shion-sama! Did you see that boy? He was really cute!"_

Shion blushed a bit and looked down at her desk. 'Shizuka was right…'

Her eyes widened when she noticed that he passed right past her desk to the desk behind her.

Naruto looked at his desk and was almost glad that it was the desk in the far corner of the room, not to mention it had a great view of the landscape where he could still see the mountains in the distance.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brunette with her hair in two buns stand up with an enthusiastic and innocent smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm… Ayame!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Oh… hi."

The girl face fell. "What kind of reaction is that!?"

Kakashi cleared his throat at the front of the room. "A normal one."

The whole class erupted into laughter and Ayame sat back down at her desk with a goofy smile on her face. It was clear that they were used to her carefree and silly attitude. She stole a glance towards Naruto and her face saddened. Shion was watching carefully as she saw the emotion spill across the girls face.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a chair in the old medical room of the house. The room was pretty simple, two beds and a desk, a curtain, and a large shelving unit filled with different jars and containers. Earlier she had found bookcase full of albums and couldn't resist the urge to peek. She takes out one from when her and her family was at that same summer home back when they were 10. She flipped through the photos and saw happy pictures of them all having fun in each other's company. She found a family photo and ran her fingers down the image of Naruto.

"Naru…"

She slowly closed the album and held it to her chest as she slid her legs down and slumped down in the chair.

"Naru…

She slowly ran a hand down her chest and across her stomach, inching her way down to her pants. She arched her back and threw back her head when her hand went into her pants and reached its destination.

"Naru…"

**_-Flashback-_**

Ten year old Hinata ran into the medical room.

"Naruto?"

She did a quick twirl around the room. "Naruto?! Where are you hiding?"

She walked over the window at the far end of the room, completely unaware that he was hiding under one of the beds trying to stifle his laughter.

Hinata opened the window. "Naruto? Are you playing hide and go seek?"

She turned around and looked under the two beds, but she had already given Naruto enough time to hide in a different spot. She walked to the entrance of the room, and Naruto popped out from behind the curtain in the room.

"BOO!"

"EEP!"

Hinata stumbled back and bumped into the shelving unit and several of the jars began rocking back and forth. One on the middle shelf rocked too far forward and began falling towards Hinata's head. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her head in fear.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the jar start to fall headfirst towards Hinata's head. He jumped forward jumps barely in time to catch the falling container and let out a sigh of relief when it stopped in his hands just inches above his sisters head.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she looked up with teary eyes to see her brother protecting her from the jar that was sure to bring pain. She blushed as she stared deep into his eyes. She was too engrossed in her brother's eyes to see a blush spread across his face too, and before she could do anything he pulled back and placed the jar back on the shelf.

He extended his hand to his downed sister. "Hinata-chan, you have to be more careful! You could have been hurt…"

She nodded with a large smile on her flushed face. "H-Hai… Naru... to…"

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

Hinata was at the kitchen table while Naruto brought over their food. The whole time he was preparing their food he had been telling her all about the people he met and the friends he re-united with.

"And then I met a boy by the name of Lee. At first he seemed a little intimidating since he was a year older and everything, but as soon as he started talking I could tell he was a really nice person."

Naruto looked across the table to see his sister glaring at her food. He mentally sighed before he continued. "And the class rep was really nice to me too. She is the blonde girl we almost ran into before we came home yesterday."

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she began scowling.

"You know Hinata, it really _is_ a nice school…"

She took a bite of her tempura and chewed to block him out.

"And there was this really nice pair there."

Hinata swallowed the food and arched an eyebrow. "Pair?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Ayami and Shion. I think they're cousins or something…"

**_-Flashback-_**

Naruto was walking down the halls after the lunch bell rang.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and turned around to see Ayame running down the hall. "Oh, hello Ayame. How are you?"

She came to a sudden stop in front of him panting. "B *pant* Bread or Bento?"

Naruto chuckled and held up his hand with his small lunch inside. "Bento?"

Ayame's face lit up and she grabbed his hand. "Perfect! Then we have to hurry!"

She dragged him down the hallway and tried to drag him up the stairs towards the roof.

Shion called out to them. "Ayame! Wait!"

The brunette stopped and looked over her shoulder at the pale blonde girl. "Shion-neechan? What's wrong?"

Shion held up a small bottle of sunscreen. "You are allowed to go on the roof, but you have to wear protection! You know that this month is when UV rays are the harshest."

Ayame sweat a bit and backed away from Naruto. "T-T-That's ok N-Nee-chan! Y-You see, I just put it on so thin that you can't see it!"

Shion narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" She walked up to Ayame and held her face while Shion brought her own down.

Naruto was blushing up a storm with wide eyes.

"*Sniff* *Sniff*… Hm… Ayame I don't smell it on you so I guess you didn't put enough on. Now hold still, those won't take very long."

Ayame lowered her head in defeat. "Yes nee-chan…"

Shion laughed as she began putting the lotion on her 'Nee-chan's' face. It looked like a parent helping apply sunblock to a pouty child that brought a smile to Naruto's face.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Naruto chuckled. "They act like a princess and a little kid, but just watching them makes me relax for some reason. You know, if you would get a uniform I could sign you up for school and we could-"

Hinata slammed her glass of home-made juice down on the table. "The juice. It's warm… And there's too much sugar."

Naruto looked at his sister. "Eh?"

Hinata pushed back from the table and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

Naruto frowned and looked down at the table. "Go ahead and take your time."

Hinata was just about to reach for the door to leave the kitchen when she stopped.

Naruto sighed. "Take your time to get used to here. We're all alone here, so let's do our best for each other ok?"

Hinata opened the door. "I know that." And she walked out.

* * *

The next day Naruto was in the library at school with Ino copying pages out of several books for him to read at home to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Thanks Ino, this really helps me out more than you know!"

Ino looked at the ground and blushed. "T-This is nothing!"

She walked with Naruto down the hall and back to their class when she turned around to face him. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Yeah? What is it Ino?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second before she yelled out her question. "W-Who was that girl you were with yesterday!"

Naruto blinked a few times, and then looked down at the ground. "Ah… That was my little twin sister, but her body is a little weak. Too weak for school right now at least."

She smiled and walked forward a little. "I see. Good!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ino looked down in embarrassment. "I-I mean that's not good at all! I'll be praying that she gets better soon."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Ino, that really means a lot to me."

Ino's entire face turned red and her eyes widened. "N-No problem!"

She ran down the hall leaving behind a confused Naruto and keeping her head low in embarrassment as she mentally berated herself. 'What the hell was that!? I just can't seem to get enough of him!'

As she turned the corner she knocked into another body, and they both fell down in opposite directions.

Ino rubbed her back. "Owww… Oh no!" She got up and ran over to the other girl she ran into. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?"

Sakura rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm fine Ino. It was an accident; I wasn't looking where I was going."

At this point Naruto rounded the corner. "Oi! Are you guys ok!?"

He paused when he looked between Sakura and Ino while Sakura stared back at him. After a few seconds she looked down with a frown on her face.

"Ah! So, Ino here was showing you around!" She leaned over to Ino. "I actually live next door to him; I'm kinda like a big sister he's stuck with."

Naruto looked down at the floor as he knitted his brow.

"And despite his looks, he zones out a lot, so teach him well Ino!"

Ino nodded and bowed to Sakura. "I see, thank you Sakura!"

Sakura ran off down the hall while Naruto had a hurt look on his face.

* * *

Sakura was riding her bike back from school as she recollected her memories with the blonde haired boy.

**_-Flashback-_**

A seven year old Naruto was walking down the road one night when his family stayed at their summer home. He walked up to a small structure used as a bus stop when he head crying coming from inside. He looked around and saw that it was getting dark, so there weren't any buses that would be running this time of evening. He walked towards the entrance and saw a small girl with pink hair huddled in the corner facing away from the entrance.

He looked at the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Go away!" Then she turned back around to cry into her arms.

Naruto got a determined look on his face as he took a few steps inside.

"I said go away!"

He flinched, but he took a few more steps forward till he was right behind the girl. She was still crying when she turned around once again.

"Why won't you go-" She stopped when his face was inches from hers, and she moved her neck back with a blush on her face.

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "But you're cuter when you smile Sakura-chan."

**_-End Flashback-_**

She was smiling with a blush on her face as she looked down at her bike. When she looked back up she saw herself about to collide with Naruto, and she couldn't stop in time.

* * *

Hinata was lying on her bed with her finger over the send button on her phone.

_To: Namikaze Naruto_

_'Where are you!?'_

Hinata cancelled the message and threw her phone down. She jumped off her bed and stormed down the hall towards the front door.

"What the hell? Where is he?"

She walked out the door and stepped out to look down the street. To her horror she saw Naruto on a bike with some pink haired girl behind him holding onto her shoulders. She followed them with her eyes and she saw that they pulled up to the house next door. Hinata closed her eyes and went back into the house.

Naruto was just finishing up dropping his neighbor off at her home. They both looked embarrassed and looked like they wanted to say something, but Sakura began to walk towards her home.

"Sorry again about that Naruto and thank you for bringing me home. See you tomorrow."

Naruto kicked the dirt. "Tomorrow… Hey Sakura!"

Sakura rotated around to face the blonde.

"Tomorrow do you want to walk with me to school?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai, see you tomorrow Naruto… -kun…"

Naruto grinned and walked back to his house. He was happy with the day, he met some new people, he managed to get his make-up work together, and he had a pleasant day in general. He opened up the door and saw Hinata standing there with her black rabbit hanging by her side and a scowl on her face.

"You're late."

Naruto nodded and took off his shoes. "I'm sorry. A lot of things happened today at school and I kind of got sidetracked…"

Hinata kept up her glare. "Even though I sent you so many texts…" Then she marched back to her room and slammed the door.

Naruto's eyes widened. He patted his pants pockets, and feeling the emptiness he ran back to the washroom. He pulled his phone out of his old pants and turned it on, flipping through the missed texts, all of which were from Hinata.

_'When are you going to be back?'_

_'Naruto, where are you?'_

_'Where did you go…'_

_'Naruto, where are you. This isn't funny.'_

He closed his phone and walked off to apologize to his sister. He found her in the kitchen sitting on the floor, thankfully her hunger overpowered her anger.

He dropped to his knees and bent down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't have my phone on me today; I never meant to scare you. Please forgive me."

A tenuous silence then proceeded.

"I thought you ran away."

Naruto looked up with a panicked smile. "What do you mean 'ran away'?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder and Naruto saw her eyes tearing up. "Cause-" Tears began streaming down her face. "I thought I lost you…"

Naruto got up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned her head to look at the hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes as he began kneeling down behind her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and slowly brought his face closer to her. She slowly closed her eyes as her tongue darted out of her mouth to touch his.

Hinata blinked and saw Naruto back on the other side of the room, still in his position on the ground. He looked up with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'ran away'?"

She turned her head to glare back at the ground.

Naruto chuckled and got up to his feet, and walked over to his sister to ruffle her hair. "Hinata, we're not kids anymore. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Naruto was lying on his futon mattress as a fierce lightning storm raged outside. There was a particularly large bolt that struck the field across from the house jolting Naruto awake. When he turned to the other side to look out the window he saw a silhouette.

"W-Who's there!?"

Another bolt of lightning struck outside and it illuminated the figure.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata took a step forward, and Naruto noticed a glazed look in her eyes. He watched with widening eyes as Hinata brought her hands up to the straps of her nightgown. She pulled them to the side and let her nightgown drop over her growing bosom. A blush spread across the blonde's face as he followed the path of the nightgown, all the way down to a pool at her feet.

She stepped forward towards his mattress.

"Make me come."

Naruto was backing up on his mattress. "W-What are you t-talking about H-Hinata!?"

She reached out to him. "I want you to make me come Naru…"

Naruto bolted upright and gasped for air. He gripped his head as he was torn from his surreal dream. After a few seconds he brought his shaky hands to the front of his face.

"What the hell was that!?"

**END**

**Ok, so I guess this is where I ask you if you liked it and then tell you to Review and what not. Tell me what you think, and if you have any questions that you dont think will be answered as part of the plot just PM me.**

**NOTE: This fic is supposed to leave some questions. I will answer them later.**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well hello everyone again. For some reason i feel really motivated to continue writing this story... I honestly have no idea why.**

**Anyway, i jsut wanted to remind everyone that all characters in this fic will be OC in nature. There will be SOME resemblances between characters, but for all intents and purposes just image what the characters look like, then just put the personality of the character in the fic. This will take some getting used to, but as many of you discovered the characters are WAY different from the canon.**

**Also, this is NOT a harem story... so sorry everyone who was looking forward to that aspect...**

**Remeber, these characters LOOK the same but dont ACT the same. Clearing that up.**

**Also, people who are easily offended, by either language or the content of this story, please dont read it. This is a NARU/HINA fic, so if they are siblings, well you guys do the math.**

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**_Chapter 2_**

Naruto was walking down the road alone on his way to school. When he went over to see if Sakura wanted to go, she wasn't ready yet, so he went alone. He didn't mind too much, he was still freaked out about his strange dream the night prior, and he was pretty shaken up. He was disgusted with himself that he could even think those kinds of things, even if it _was_ subconsciously. The only thing that could take his mind off it was being on his phone absentmindedly.

"Hey Namikaze."

Naruto froze and turned around to see Lee, the boy her met the previous day. "Hey, good morning."

The pair started walking again in silence until Lee looked at Naruto's phone. "Oh wow! I should have guessed a city kid like you would have a cool cell phone!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at Lee. "A city kid like me?"

Lee looked up at the sky. "Well, it's just that radio waves have only recently come out here, in fact, I'm pretty much the only one around who has a working radio!"

Naruto looked back down at his phone, glad Lee wasn't trying to start a fight. "I see…"

Lee mentally sighed and looked down at Naruto's phone again. "So, what are you doing? Sending a text? I hear that is what most people do now with those things…"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm checking the supermarket's website for deals. Hinata keeps bugging me to do it."

Lee got a smirk on his face. "Ohhhh? So your sister's name is Hinata-chan?"

Naruto chuckled. "So _that_ is what you were interested in huh?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe… Well then, if we're gonna be friends mind if I call you by your first name? Surnames are kinda a little formal for me…"

Naruto shook his head. "Go for it."

Lee jumped in front of him and gave him a thumbs-up pose. "GREAT! Thanks Nar-, HEY! SAKURA! What are you doing all the way back there?"

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Sakura standing a ways behind them waving nervously.

'Dammit! I completely forgot I promised to walk her to school today! This stupid dream has me going crazy; I just have to put it out of my head.'

When Sakura caught up with them Naruto bowed low. "Gomen Sakura, I had a terrible morning and I forgot about my promise to walk with you to school."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it Naruto, I had a crazy morning too, it isn't that big of a deal…"

Naruto looked up. "You sure?"

Sakura nodded, and Lee threw his arms around them both. "GREAT! Now, let's get to school, if we wait any longer we're going to be late!"

The trio began their trek and talked about unimportant things like rumors around school and what kinds of school trips they would be taking this year. Somehow, they got on the topic of Naruto's twin sister, something he had been trying to avoid.

Sakura quirked her head towards Naruto. "So… Hinata-chan is going to be coming to school anytime soon huh?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, honestly it takes a lot off me. Won't have to worry about her home alone anymore."

"Can she sew on the buttons?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Buttons? Like on the top? Wouldn't they already come pre-sewed?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, this school used to be a traditional all-girls school focused on domestic working conditions. It's sorta like a tradition here. By taking the time to sew the buttons herself, the student makes a commitment to her school and forms a bond with her fellow students or something like that."

Naruto looked at the ground and kicked some dirt. "Crap, Hinata can't do that kind of thing… What should I do?"

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head to see Ayame waving at him. Next to her was Ino and a girl that sat in front of him named Shion, though she didn't talk to him too much his first few days.

"Hey Ayame, Ino, Shion, how's it going?"

She smiled brightly. "Great! Shion-chan and I actually just got here earlier in her fancy car!"

Naruto looked confused. "Shion picked you up? Do you guys live close to one another or something?"

Ayame laughed. "Kinda, she just snatches me some mornings.

Shion turned to the laughing brunette. "Hey, I didn't 'snatch you'. That makes me sound immoral or something; people might get the wrong idea!"

Naruto smiled. "Well, no matter. It sounds like you too are really close."

Ayame lunged at Shion and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Nah, not really!"

The group chuckled at her joke and walked inside the school building.

* * *

Hinata was looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. She watched the clouds roll by and sniffed at the fresh air of the countryside. With a sigh she fell back on her bed, eyes half closed.

It was like this every day, home alone with nothing to do and no one to visit. Sure she wasn't exactly the most outgoing girl, but she still had a few friends from back home, and now she was forced to live out in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she had to look forward to was school, but she still had to wait on her uniform to arrive and even then she wasn't exactly excited about going to school, no matter how bored she was.

She threw her legs over the bed and walked out to the kitchen with the same bored expression. She grabbed a bag of chips and walked over to the table with her phone, one of the only things to do for entertainment since they couldn't afford a television.

She clapped her hands together sarcastically. "Thank me for the meal."

She just stared at the table for a good while after she finished her snack. With a sigh she pushed herself up from the table and walked over to her room, intent on taking a nap.

Before she got to her room she noticed her brother's door was ajar, and with nothing else to do she opened the sliding door and walked in. She was honestly surprised how neat it was, all the clothes were put away, there wasn't any trash on the floor, and his futon bed was made nicely.

She walked over to his futon and laid down on it, hugging his pillow close to her face and inhaling deeply, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, it's been 10 days already…"

Naruto put on his last shoe and sighed. "Just give it some more time ok?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her brother's back. "That's what you said yesterday too."

Naruto grabbed his bag and opened the front door. "It won't come any faster if you ask every day, just be a little more patient ok?"

Hinata turned on her heel and walked away. "Whatever."

Naruto sighed and walked out the door, locking it before he walked down the street.

Before he could take a step he heard a blood curdling scream from inside the house. Naruto's heart sank as multiple horrible images flashed through his head on what could make his sister scream like that.

"HINATA!"

He fiddled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door, and heard his sister's yelling from inside. "No! Go away!"

He burst through the door and ran down the hall till her got to her room a little short of breath. When he threw open the door he saw his sister on her bed with what looked like a can of hair spray trying to fend off a mosquito.

"Go AWAY!"

She jumped off her bed and ran to her door and latched herself onto her brother's shirt still in hysterics.

Naruto tried to push Hinata away a bit. "Wait, Hinata, what happened?"

Hinata pushed herself back into Naruto. "There's a mosquito! I sprayed it so why won't it die!?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well I don't think it works well with hair spray…"

Hinata pushed against her brother some more. "I don't care! Just kill it!"

Naruto sighed and once again tried to remove his little sister. "Then stop sticking to me…"

Hinata pushed back again. "I can't if the mosquito is still there!"

Naruto tried to argue with the unreasonable Hinata. "But then I can't kill the mos-"

Hinata pushed herself square against him. "I can't!"

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt Hinata's chest mash into his, causing a blush to spread across his face. "H-Hinata. Y-You're too close."

He forcefully pulled Hinata off him. "There. Now, I'll take care of the bug and then I have to get to school. Now I'll be late."

Naruto walked into the room and missed the disappointed look the blue-haired girl behind him was shooting at his back.

* * *

Lee walked into the classroom and threw his bag at his desk, and it amazingly landed square on the tabletop.

Naruto had his head down on his desk and spared a glance at his friend. "Nice shot…"

Lee plopped himself down on the desk in front of his blonde friend. "What's got you down Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I think I used more energy than I should have this morning…"

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pull him up to an upright position. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ayame kneading his back.

"You're right! Your back is as stiff as a board!"

Shion stepped into the room and walked over to the group. "Ayame, stop being overly friendly with him. You're probably making him uncomfortable."

A content smile formed on Naruto's face and he melted down against his desk. "But it feels really good…"

Ayame lit up. "Doesn't it!?"

Lee chuckled. "She's been working down at the spa in town for a little while now, so she is pretty good. I have her massage my back after track practice sometimes. You wouldn't believe how much strain running puts on your back, most people just think it's your legs but it's really a whole range of-"

Naruto stopped listening to Lee's rant and just enjoyed the sensation on his back. One thing he learned about Lee was that he was a sports nut. Not just a single sport either, he knows pretty much everything about anything that could even remotely have the label of a 'sport'.

Naruto opened his eyes when he was tapped on the head. He looked up at Lee. "Yeah, what is it?"

Lee pouted. "You didn't hear a single thing I said did you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, I am pretty tired this morning; I was late so I had to run all the way to school."

Lee arched an eyebrow. "Why were you so late?"

Naruto sighed and began to recount the events of the morning, leaving out some of the more embarrassing details.

At the end Lee was laughing hard. "Well that's a bummer since they are going to be swarming soon."

Naruto shot up. "What do you mean? They shouldn't really be around for another month or so?"

Lee laughed and patted Naruto's back. "In the city maybe, but out here in the country they tend to come out much earlier, so you better buy some mosquito nets before they're all gone."

Naruto banged his head on the desk. "Great… And here I thought I was going to have enough money for the month."

Lee flexed his arm. "If you are worried about Hinata-chan, then I would be more than willing to protect her!"

Naruto chuckled. "I think that would worry me more than a mosquito…"

Ayame stopped the massage and Naruto turned around with a pouty look on his face. "Well, I have some mosquito nets at my house if you want to come over and grab a few…"

Shion stood up at her desk. "Then I'll go with you-"

She stopped when she noticed they were all staring at her. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest with a slight blush before continuing. "Well, it's against school rules for a guy and a girl to walk alone together."

Lee leaned back in his chair. "Huh? But no one has followed that rule for what, the past 30 years or so? And since when did you become such a stickler for the rules anyway?"

He shot forward in his seat with a mischievous look on his face. "Ohhhh! Could it be that you like Naruto over here?"

Naruto gaped at Lee. "Ehhhh?"

Shion narrowed her eyes at Lee and tried to hide her flushed face. "No! Why do you always go to that!?"

Lee smirked. "Then why do you want to go with them?"

There was an awkward few seconds before Ayame got between them. "Well, anyway, it doesn't matter! She is more than welcome to come with us, right Naruto?"

Shion sat back down with a frown on her face. "Never mind, I remembered that I have to do something after school anyways."

Naruto sighed and put his head back on his desk. 'I think it might have been less stressful at home…'

* * *

Hinata was lying on her bed looking outside while the sky grew darker. She brought her phone above her face and looked at the screen.

_Namikaze, Naruto_

_Dial this number?_

She hesitated and with a sigh clicked 'no'. She was about to throw her phone on the bed but she heard in ring. In a flash she had it above her again and was reading the new message.

_From: Namikaze, Naruto_

_Hey, I'm going to be going over to a friend's house after school to pick up some mosquito nets, so I'll be a little late tonight. You can go ahead and eat without me if you get hungry. I'll be home as quickly as I can._

_-NN_

Hinata scowled at her phone and threw it randomly on her bed. She turned to face the wall and closed her eyes to drift into an angry sleep.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road with a handbag will of mosquito netting. He was surprised that Ayame's parents were fine with giving them so much without asking for anything in return. When he tried to pay for them they simply said that 'Your parents have done so much for us, it would be shameful not to at least help you with this.'

Naruto was touched at their generosity, and he vowed to repay them someday, though in the back of his mind he knew they would never accept his money.

When he was walking down the road to his home an expensive looking black car pulled up next to him, the same black car that passed him when he first moved to the country.

When the window rolled down he saw Shion sitting inside. "Good timing Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, hey Shion-san. What's up?"

Shion held her cell phone up. "I was just about to call you. Need a ride home? I'm already heading that way."

Naruto shrugged with a grin on his face. "Sure, thanks Shion!"

When Naruto got into the car he noticed that the interior showed that the car was even more expensive than he first thought. He looked at Shion and wondered who her family was and why they would be living out here if they were so wealthy.

"So, Naruto, I have your sister's uniform for you."

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts. "You do?"

Shion nodded. "Yeah, I was looking for some clothes that I ordered and I noticed that there was another uniform there with your last name on it, so I just assumed that I was your sisters and was going to drop it off for you… I overstepped my boundaries didn't I?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all! In fact this is even better, now Hinata can come to school tomorrow, thanks Shion!"

The pale blonde girl smiled. "Oh good, I thought you might be upset or something…"

Naruto laughed. "Why would I be upset? You saved me a tried back to the school _and_ you gave me a ride home, if I got upset with that then I would have to kick my own butt."

Shion giggled. "Thanks, and if you want me to I could sew the buttons on her uniform for her. I heard Sakura mention that you were worried Hinata wouldn't be able to."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think I could ask for that much from you…"

Shion cut him off before he could say more. "It's ok Naruto, I don't have anything planned for this evening, and I want to help out a friend!"

Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with a pretty girl. Thanks a bunch Shion."

Shion turned her head to hide her red face and nodded her head in response.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the Namikaze house, and the driver opened Shion's door for her.

"Shion-sama, do you require anything else?"

Shion shook her head. "Thank you Taruho, but that will be all. I will call you when I am ready to be picked up."

The driver bowed low and got back into the car.

Naruto watched the conversation in awe. "Wow, I guess you really are a princess aren't you? Should I start calling you Shion-hime then?"

Shion smiled. "Only if you let me call you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's joking face became serious and he got flustered. "Uhhh, uh, why don't we go inside then?"

Shion giggled and walked towards the door, unaware that a certain blue-haired girl and watched the whole encounter.

* * *

Shion and Naruto were sitting in the kitchen. Naruto was cooking dinner while Shion was finishing up Hinata's uniform, and all the while the two were talking and joking.

"You know, it's weird. I haven't seen Hinata yet. She's usually here when I get back."

Shion looked up. "Is she ok?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on her."

Naruto could have sworn he heard someone walking quickly down the hall as he went to exit the kitchen. When he reached Hinata's room he opened it a crack and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Naruto sighed and slowly closed the door.

When Hinata heard the door close she opened her eyes and turned towards the door to see if anyone was in the room. She was glad there wasn't.

"That was close…"

Naruto was back in the kitchen watching Shion put the finishing touches on Hinata's uniform, waiting for some of the food to finish cooking.

"You know, I was joking earlier about the whole princess thing, but now I think it actually fits."

Shion arched her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well… how can I put this… you look, well, I guess _elegant_ would be the right word here?"

Shion giggled. "Um, thanks?"

Naruto sighed in frustration and went back to make sure the food wasn't burning, just as Shion was finishing up. Naruto turned off the heat and let the food cool.

When Shion handed him the uniform he was wide eyed with surprise. "Wow… this is amazing! It's like it was professionally done!"

Shion blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thank you Naruto…-kun."

Naruto was too lost in appraising the outfit to notice the suffix to his name. "Hey Shion, since its already late do you want to stay for dinner? You know, as sort of a thank you for everything?"

Shion hesitated. "I would love to Naruto, but… I have to get home… My parents are going to be wondering where I am and I called the driver a little while ago… Sorry"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, its ok. I just thought I could use this as a thank you. Anyway, I'll walk you out then."

Outside the kitchen someone was listening in on their conversation with balled fists and an angry glare.

* * *

"Here, your uniform came in today! You want to try it on and make sure it fits?"

Hinata had her legs curled up to her chest and was glaring down at her feet. "That's fine. I'll just try it on tomorrow."

Naruto looked deflated. "I thought that you would be happy…"

Hinata turned her head away from him. "Shut up. Just go away."

Naruto flinched. "Ok, I guess I'll just leave it here then. Dinner's out in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto walked out of the room with a sad look on his face while Hinata turned on her side away from him.

* * *

Hinata was lying awake surrounded by a protective mosquito net. She looked over at her new school uniform on a stool by the door folded up neatly. She sighed and got out her bed, opening her door and walking down the hall towards Naruto's room.

She cracked the door open and immediately heard the buzzing of mosquitos in the room. She looked down and saw her brother in a fitful sleep, mostly due to the fact there were so many bugs on him. He tossed and turned, and the longer Hinata watched the more her guilt grew until she couldn't take it anymore and closed the door.

She walked back to her room and got into her protected bed feeling terrible.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the mirror in her room wearing her new school outfit. She decided to just keep her hair the same and let it fall down her back naturally since she was never the type of girl to primp herself every morning. The outfit itself was a brown skirt with a white top. There was some brown fabric outlining the shirt itself to differentiate it from the males, but other than that it was pretty plain.

Hinata could almost laugh at it. 'All this trouble just for a simple outfit like this?'

"I think it looks good."

Hinata turned around to see Naruto leaning against her doorframe with a smile on his face.

"It really suits you!"

Hinata smiled and looked down at the ground. "You think?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, you know I wouldn't lie to you. Now we should get moving before it gets too late. I have our lunches made already."

Naruto walked out the door and didn't see the massive blush spread across Hinata's face.

They walked down the road and for the most part it was quiet. The morning birds were chirping and there weren't any cars on the road to derail the good mood, but that didn't mean they were alone.

"WOW!"

Naruto and Hinata stopped and looked back to see Lee in full sprint. Hinata started moving behind Naruto when she saw he was heading right for her.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata, this is Lee, the guy in my class I told you about."

Lee gave a thumbs-up pose. "Yes! I am Lee, that really good looking guy he told you about! Ask me for any favor that doesn't involve the use of my brain, and I shall be there to help!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Hinata trying to hide behind him. "Lee, knock it off with the jokes, you're scaring her."

Lee looked over his shoulder at Hinata. "Oh, you don't have to be shy Hinata-chan!"

Naruto chuckled. "Anyone would be freaked out if someone was that energetic towards them."

Lee laughed and the three started walking towards their school building, with Hinata standing a little behind Naruto to shield her from the strange boy.

"So Naruto…"

"What is it Lee?"

"Lee jumped in front of Naruto with a dead serious expression. "There is a very important issue I must discuss with you."

Naruto started sweating a bit. "Uhhhhh… sure Lee… What is it?"

Lee extended a finger to the blue-haired girl behind Naruto. "Where is Hinata-chan's seat going to be?"

Naruto sighed and walked past Lee with his sister in tow with a horrified look on her face, and after a few seconds of pouting Lee rejoined them. "You know, I think the best seat for her would be diagonally in front of me to my right. That way I could watch her all day!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Never."

Lee blinked. "But why not man!?"

Naruto put on an agitated expression. "I don't like the sound of it."

Lee adopted a 'mock hurt' face. "You don't trust me Naruto…"

Naruto chuckled. "Nope. Besides she isn't even in our class."

Hinata just had a smile on her face the whole time she was next to Naruto.

* * *

Hinata stood at the front of the classroom with a very bored expression.

"I am Namikaze Hinata."

The teacher Iruka walked over to his desk and took out some chalk to start the day.

"Good name. Plain and simple. You may take a seat near the back by the window so we can get started."

Hinata sighed and walked over to the seat, dropping her bag and propping her head up to look out the window.

At that same time in another classroom Naruto was also looking out the window, already bored with the lesson and just enjoying the peace. Unfortunately this peace was not to last.

"I GOT IT!"

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat. "Got what Lee?"

Lee turned around with a huge grin. "Today we are cleaning the pool outside for PE! And it's Co-ed so all the girls will be in their swimsuits!"

There was a small "Eep" from in front of Lee where Shion was sitting.

Lee got a strange look in his eye. "I can't wait to see Hinata-chan in a swimsuit!"

Naruto sighed and went to looking back out the window. 'This is going to be a long day…'

Naruto and his class were busy scrubbing the bottom of the pool with large push brooms outside of the school building.

Naruto was just trying to get through the day when he overheard Ayame and Ino start talking.

"Hey Ayame, where is Shion?"

Ayame shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, she said she forgot her swimsuit or something. It's weird, she usually is really good about these kinds of things."

Ino looked confused. "Yeah, that _is_ weird."

Meanwhile Naruto was finishing up his section when he ran into Lee who was spacing out.

An aggravated tic formed on Naruto's forehead. "Oi Lee, you better start helping out."

Lee turned around with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Naruto, I'm just excited to see Hinata-chan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend. "If you do something to Hinata I'm going to shove this broom right up your-"

Lee cut him off. "There she is!"

Naruto looked up from the bottom of the pool to see a midnight-blue haired girl wearing a small pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a shirt that was clearly a size too small for her. She was currently trying to pull down the shirt for more room while sporting a massive blush.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help the warm feeling rising from the pit of his stomach, luckily for him his thoughts were interrupted by Lee.

"Damn, she's so cute!"

Naruto blinked a few times before he dropped his broom. "Yeah, I guess she is… Uh Lee?"

Lee turned to face his friend. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto started shaking. "Can you finish my area? I… I have to… I have to go to the bathroom."

Lee chuckled. "Sure thing Naruto, don't worry about-"

Naruto nodded in thanks and ran off before Lee could finish.

Lee scratched the back of his head. "Well that was weird…"

He ran out of the pool and back into the school building as fast as he could. He passed several teachers who scolded him and told him to slow down but he ignored them. He sprinted into the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet.

He stayed that way for a few minutes as his body heaved out the rest of his lunch as he stared down into the toilet. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he knew that he didn't want to leave. He didn't want the day at school to end, because that is when he knew he would have to come face to face with the biggest problem of his life.

He was starting to become attracted to his sister.

**END**

**So, once again tell me how i did and please dont hesitate to ask questions.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! Well classes are over and i am finally back home where i can relax and start pumping out some new material. Updates will be much more frequent so make sure to check back often!**

**Disclaier: I dont own Naruto**

**_Chapter 3_**

A ten year old Naruto opened the door to his house and walked in. Immediately he was bombarded with delicious smells and his eyes traveled to the kitchen table filled with food. He saw his mother standing in front of the stove working on yet another dish.

Naruto always admired his mother's raw beauty. As a child he loved sitting in her lap and playing with her long silky hair as she rocked him to sleep. He never stopped believing his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, even as he grew up.

"Kaa-san, what's the occasion?"

Hitomi looked over her shoulder and smiled at her son. "This is the day Hinata-chan is finally discharged from the hospital for good Naru-chan, so I wanted to make it a special day."

Naruto's whole life up to this point had been spent mostly as an only child, except for the rare occasions when Hinata was well enough to be home. These occasions were few and far between, so Naruto didn't get a whole lot of time to bond with his twin.

Naruto beamed. "Hina-chan is coming home!?"

Before Hitomi could reaffirm her statement there was a noise at the door. "I'm home."

Naruto turned to face the entrance to the house. The door slid open and a tall man with spiky blonde hair and large blue eyes walked in. Behind him was a small girl with long midnight-blue hair and large lavender pupil-less eyes, both traits inherited from her mother. The girl looked around, almost seeming frightened from the foreign room.

She smiled after a little while. "This room is pretty."

The tall blonde scratched the back of his head and closed the door after the girl walked in. "That's right; this is her first time here."

The entire time Naruto was staring at the newcomer. He just couldn't tear his gaze away, and a blush soon adorned his cheeks. The innocent look just captivated his young mind, and, thanks to her mother, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The girl slowly turned towards the blonde and locked eyes. Naruto flinched back when he saw her make eye contact, but to his surprise she didn't avert her gaze, she calmly began walking towards him.

Naruto took a step back as she drew closer and closer. When she was only a few feet away Naruto blinked, and standing before him was the same girl aged six years.

Naruto tried to take a step back but she put her hands on his shoulders and held him in place. Before he could utter words of protest she lunged forward and brought her lips to his, moving her hands to his face to make sure he couldn't back away. Naruto slowly began falling towards the floor under their combined weight. The fall seemed like slow motion; Naruto's mind was screaming protests, trying to bring his arms up to push his sister off, but his body was reacting on its own. He no longer had control.

They neared the floor, and just before they made contact with the floor…

Naruto's eyes shot open from his sleep. He saw his arms were above him, like they were holding an imaginary figure and a sensual way. He dropped his arms to his side and rolled over, panting while staring wide-eyed at the wall from his small futon mattress on the ground.

His mind suddenly wondered to a dream he had some time ago, with his sister clearly making advances upon him in the dead of night, trapping him on his futon and her having her way with him. That was the first time his sister invaded his dream like that, and it horrified the blonde.

He sat up and brought his legs to his chest, leaning his head on his knees.

'Dammit, calm down Naruto… It was _just_ a dream!'

He fell forward with a tear leaving his eye. "Why… Why is this happening to me!?"

The past three months have been nothing but confusing for Naruto. He had tried relationships with some of the girls, Shion, Ino, Ayame, even Sakura, but none of them ever worked out. The most he could ever bring himself to see them as were just really good friends. It wasn't that they weren't attractive enough, no they were plenty attractive; it was just that he would always be finding himself feeling that they just weren't right for him. He was forced to break up with each girl, and it hurt him every time to see them hurt, but deep down they respected him for not leading them along and just using them.

He had a few weeks of peace, and he was truly happy, just enjoying time with his circle of friends and doing things that any group of friends would do. They would go to the beach, go to school events, and even attend some of the local festivals. Naruto even managed to convince Hinata to come to a few of the events, and he was overjoyed to see her smile and laugh like any other girl.

Then two weeks ago the dreams started. It had started out with just simple memories of him spending time with his sister as children, something that he never really had the chance to do. They steadily grew more twisted and more sick, evolving from two children playing to two young adults experimenting with each other.

At first Naruto thought it was just a phase brought on from spending so much time with his sister, something his mind would eventually grow out of. He knew that she was an attractive woman, that fact was undeniable especially with all the looks she would get from the boys at school, but more and more Naruto found himself attracted _to_ her, and at night he would spend hours berating himself and eventually crying himself to sleep. He just wanted to be a normal teenager, with a normal life and a normal family, but it would seem fate had other plans for him.

* * *

Naruto was outside putting the wet laundry on a drying rack.

"You're still doing that Naru?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Hinata walking out towards him. He turned back around to finish his task.

"I'm almost finished." He hung up the last shirt. "And there. All done, see?" He picked up the laundry basket and slowly turned towards the house.

"Now let's get ready for-"

He froze when he came face to face with Hinata, a mere foot away.

Naruto's eyes widened as she took another step forward, and another. Naruto dropped the hamper and tried to take a step back, but fumbled over basket, falling flat on his back and taking several shirts with him.

He had his eyes closed. 'No! This has to be another dream… Yeah… it's just another dream-'

He felt a pair of small hands lift something off his face, and he opened his eyes to see Hinata holding a large piece of lint between her fingers.

"Here, there was some lint on your face."

Naruto blinked several times to process the information.

"What are you still doing down there?"

"Oh, uhh, well…"

Hinata shook her head. "Come on, we're going to be late."

She went back inside and closed the door behind her, leaving Naruto still on the ground, the blonde blissfully unaware of the smirk on the blue-haired girl's face.

* * *

"So tell me the details, the erotic ones! Was she wearing pajamas? Or was she sleeping nude!?"

Once again Lee was pestering Naruto about his sister. It had almost become a little came for the enthusiastic youth, to see how far he could push his blonde-haired friend. It wasn't to say he was uninterested in Hinata, quite the opposite really, but he was brutally shut down when he asked her out. Lee was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew Hinata like someone else; in fact it was clear she was infatuated with someone. Lee had no idea who but he never tried to ask her out again, so now the second best thing was to hound her brother.

Naruto had his head propped up and was scowling at his desk. "Definitely not telling you."

Lee leaned closer in the chair at his desk. "Why not? We'll be going out soon!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window while Ino, Shion, and Ayame started giggling. Lee decided to push just a little more, and so he got out of his chair and nudged Naruto towards the edge of his chair.

"If I don't get to know her I can't be a proper escort!"

The blonde pushed Lee out of his space. "You don't need to do that! In fact, don't even try."

Lee head-butted Naruto. "No, I must!"

Naruto put his hand on Lee's forehead and tried to push him back, but the energetic teen was much stronger than he looked, and it soon became a power struggle.

Ino started giggling. "Naruto-kun must be a good brother huh?"

Naruto froze and Lee took a step back. "Well, that's not really true. I was never really there for her when we were younger, but I'm trying to make up for that now, especially since she's small and gets sick easily."

Ayame looked confused. "How is she so sick all the time? Her skin is like porcelain and she's really cute too."

Before Naruto could respond Lee grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. "YOU! You enjoy seeing her milky skin don't you!?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Lee back. "You idiot! She's my sister!"

Naruto sat down with a scowl on his face while Lee chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, I was just joking and I guess I took it a little too far…"

Shion turned around in her seat. "Yeah, that _was_ a little too far. People who think like that about their siblings are pretty gross."

Ayame chuckled. "But you don't have any siblings…"

"Oh yeah…"

Lee ignored the girls behind him. "Right, anyway, sorry about that Naruto…"

Naruto tuned him out, Shion's words hanging over him. 'Yeah… it's gross… disgusting… horrible."

* * *

Naruto unlocked his front door and walked in. "I'm home. Hinata are you-"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he dropped his bag to the floor. Laying on the ground right in front of him was his sister, in nothing but a bath towel to cover herself.

"Oh Naru, welcome home."

Naruto blushed and turned his head to avoid looking at her, using every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes from getting another look.

"D-Don't wel-welcome me h-home like… like _that_!"

Naruto shut his eyes and closed the front door behind him. "What's with that getup anyway?"

Hinata smirked. "Oh this? I got out of the shower and wanted to feel the breeze." She spread her legs out in front of her. "It felt pretty good…"

Hinata saw her brother's head still turned away, eyes shut. "Interested?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and a furious blush covered his face. "Of course not you idiot! That's way to forward!"

Hinata stood up, letting her towel drop to the ground and grabbed ahold of his arm. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone else."

Naruto started panting, head still turned away. "What the hell is with you…? It's getting weird."

Hinata stood there for a few moments before sighing. "Yeah, Yeah. You're no fun."

She turned around and grabbed her towel off the ground, walking down the hallway and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her, leaving Naruto still staring at the door.

* * *

Naruto laid awake on his futon with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"She's definitely teasing me."

He closed his eyes, and the dream he had the previous night kept replaying in his mind.

"Dammit, just let me sleep! This is getting ridiculous!"

Naruto turned over on his side, not noticing his door slide shut.

* * *

Naruto and Lee were out on the track field, repainting the blurred lines between the lanes. Naruto looked towards the school and saw Hinata with a large group of girls, smiling and laughing.

"Hinata-chan is so cute."

Naruto shot a glare at Lee. "I'm not going to tell you anything about her, just to let you know."

Lee started grumbling about 'party poopers'. "But I'm relieved."

The grumbling stopped and Lee looked over at his blonde friend. "Huh?"

Naruto looked over at his sister then turned his gaze towards the blue sky. "I'm glad that she has other friends, I don't have to worry about her as much now. It's a huge load off my back."

Lee chuckled. "You sound just like her dad or something."

Naruto smirked. "Well, there's no helping it, we're orphans after all."

Lee froze. "Oi Naruto, I didn't mean too…"

Naruto waved him off. "Hey, its ok, I've come to terms with it already. There isn't a point in dwelling on the past."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief. "What about Hinata-chan, how is she doing with it?"

Naruto frowned. "I think she's doing well. She is laughing and smiling a lot more than she used to. At first she was kind of clingy, but I think now she's finally starting to let go."

He looked over at his sister who returned his glance, and sent him a small wave.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was standing in front of a boiling kettle, full of curry.

"This is Hinata's favorite, but she isn't out here… She's been hounding me for weeks to make this and when I finally do she takes a nap?"

Naruto shook his head and turned off the heat. He walked out of the kitchen and came to a stop outside Hinata's door, knocking lightly.

"Hinata, you in there?" No response. "I'm coming in."

Naruto opened the door and heard what sounded like crying. Fearing the worst he threw the door open and rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata! Where does it hurt!? Do we need to go to the hospital!?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder with tears running down her face. When she saw who it was she latched onto his chest and began sobbing. After a few minutes of hysterics and soothing words she calmed down enough to explain why she was crying.

"I *sniff* had a dream… I was all alone. You had died in the crash with dad and mom and I was all alone… That wouldn't happen… would it?"

Naruto smiled and hugged the girl. "No way. I already told you, the two of us are family. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

Hinata chuckled dryly. "Yeah… you're right… sorry Naru."

The two stayed that way for a few more seconds, both reluctant to leave the embrace. "If you've calmed down enough, let's go get some dinner. Its curry!"

"About time you made that…"

Naruto smiled, glad that his sister was back to normal.

* * *

Naruto was standing at the mirror in his bathroom, readying himself for bed.

Dinner had gone well. He and Hinata talked like they did when they were kids, something they hadn't done in a while. She even offered to help clean up after, which he refused and told her to just get ready for bed.

By the time he had everything cleaned up and he was able to go check on her, she was already fast asleep. Naruto smiled at how peaceful she looked whilst asleep. Sure she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but that's just how she was, and Naruto wouldn't trade that for the world.

Naruto kissed her forehead. "Good night Hinata. See you in the morning."

He closed the door softly, careful not to disturb her. Little did he know she was awake the entire time.

Naruto finished brushing his teeth and spit down the drain, checking his handiwork.

"Well I'm no dentist, but I guess it'll do."

He unscrewed the top to his mouthwash and began the painful process of rinsing his mouth. When he couldn't take the burn anymore he spat that too down the drain.

"Damn mouthwash… always makes me thirsty."

He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, downing it in record time. He wiped his mouth and made his way back to his room. Right before he was about to open his door her heard something, almost like a whisper, and it was coming from Hinata's room.

He took a few steps closer to hear better.

"Naru"

Naruto stared at his sister's door. "Is she dreaming or something?"

He walked over to her door when he heard his name again.

"Naru"

He placed one hand on the door and one hand on the frame, slowly sliding it back to not make any noise. He took a peek inside and froze, eyes-wide and not even breathing.

He saw Hinata's bed empty, and his eyes trailed down the bed till he saw the familiar blue hair strewn about the end of the bed. Hinata was sitting on the floor with her head propped up on the bead, but it was what she was doing that made Naruto freeze.

She had two fingers in her mouth, and he could see her underwear was pulled down around her ankles. He was about to close the door and run back to his room to try to forget what he saw until her heard his name again, this time much more sensually.

"_Naru"_

Naruto watched in morbid fascination as Hinata continued to suck on her fingers.

"Naru, I love you."

Naruto's breath became faster, and he started taking shallower breaths. He continued watching as Hinata took her fingers out of her mouth, and began her ministrations on her nether regions.

"Naru… Naru…"

She squirmed under her own touch, her eyes clamped shut tightly. She pulled part of her nightgown down under her chest and began rubbing herself with her free hand as she silently screamed.

"Naru!"

She fell forward with her hips in the air, rocking on her fingers back and forth, back and forth till she arched her back up and threw her head up.

Naruto fell to his knees, his hand over his mouth as tears streamed down his face and his body shook with silent sobs.

**END**

**Well, you all know the drill. Tell me how it was, if you didnt like it tell me why, and if you want more tell me! Next chapter will be special, so make sure to stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone. I dont know why I am writing so much on this particular story, but I am. I will start writing more on the other stories, but for now just enjoy this.**

**WARNING: This chapter has lemons. The nature of these lemons might disturb people, so if you arent comfortable with it, then dont read it. It's that easy. Then again, if you werent comfortable with it then why even start reading this fanfic?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Hinata, I'm going to school today. I have to… I have to help set up for a presentation Monday. Food is in the fridge if you're hungry!"

Not even checking to see if his sister heard him Naruto ran out the door and into the cool Saturday morning air. He walked down the road, his hands in his pockets and doing everything in his power to _not_ think about what he saw last night, and failing miserably.

He honestly didn't know what to feel. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to kick his own ass for even looking at his own _sister_ that way. He no longer felt comfortable in his own skin he was that disgusted with himself. He felt like a sex offender or a murderer, and he seriously considered talking to someone for help. On the other hand he found the entire situation very erotic. The way her hair was sprawled out across the bed as sweat rolled down her face and her breath caught in her throat aroused him like nothing else before. Said arousal then caused more feelings of disgust to rise forth, and so created a vicious cycle of self-loathing and confusion.

He hadn't even realized it when he found himself in front of the train station they had arrived at some five months ago.

"This is where it all started… Tou-san, Kaa-san… What would you say to me now… Would you hate me? Throw me out or have me arrested… Maybe that's what I deserve, to be locked up so Hinata can be free of me and find happiness…"

He turned and walked down the road once again as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Hinata woke up in a delightfully good mood. She had a feeling that the next few days would be special, she couldn't place her finger on it, but she just had a good feeling. She got up and walked out into the kitchen where her brother usually had breakfast cooking by now, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto?" No answer. "Naruto!?"

She went to the fridge and saw a note on the fridge.

_Went to the schoolhouse today._

_Food in the fridge._

_Be back home later._

_Don't wait up._

_-N.N._

Hinata read the note several times. Sure this wasn't the first time Naruto went to school on a Saturday, but this seemed off. He usually waited for her to get up before he left, and he was always sure to tell her several days in advance so she wouldn't worry just in case she slept in. His note was also weird, he was normally much more eloquent than that, and the handwriting looked like he was stressed out.

Hinata pulled out her phone, curious on her brother's behavior.

_To: Namikaze Naruto_

_Is something wrong?_

Hinata hit send and sighed as she began to make herself an omelet. She never was much of a cook, and it was times like these when she realized just how much she took her brother's unusually domesticated nature for granted. Just as her breakfast was finishing she felt her phone vibrate.

_From: Namikaze Naruto_

_No_

Hinata furrowed her brows. "That's it? No!?"

Now she was starting to get angry.

_To: Namikaze Naruto_

_O…k… Well is there anything you need me to do around the house then?_

She walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of water when her phone went off again.

_From: Namikaze Naruto_

_That's ok. Don't push yourself. Be home later._

Hinata smiled. "Well, at least he is still worried about me… guess that's normal for him."

She finished her breakfast and walked around the house looking for something to occupy her time.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his house and took off his shoes. "I'm home."

He felt much better after he had the day to come to grips with what he saw. He decided that no matter what he would take care of his sister. She was all that was left of his family, so for her sake he would just press on and be strong, just ignoring last night all together and acting like it never happened.

He opened the door to the laundry room, when he saw piles of folded clothes all around the room and his sister passed out in the middle of the floor with a slight snore.

Naruto smiled warmly and walked over to his sister, shaking her shoulder. "Hinata." No answer. "Hinaaaata."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see Naruto kneeling above her. She brought up a hand to rub her eyes. "Welcome back."

Naruto stood up. "What are you doing sleeping down there? You'll catch a cold."

Hinata yawned. "I fell asleep obviously. Never knew folding towels could be so labor intensive."

Naruto chuckled and looked around the room. "You were really busy today weren't you? There must be at least five loads worth of clothes here. What made you do this?"

Hinata yawned again and wiped a sleepy tear out of her eye. She pondered his question and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just bored."

Naruto shook his head. "Well I hope this isn't the prelude to and apocalypse."

Hinata glared at her brother. "What does that mean?"

The blonde laughed and started putting the towels on their respective shelves. "Well, you're usually pretty lazy, but when you get fired up you really do work hard. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you do 'housewife stuff'."

Hinata pouted and looked down at the floor. "Don't put it like that…"

Naruto just laughed and continued stacking the linens. "As your brother I'm just happy to see you growing up is all."

The girls smiled. "I've made a decision." Naruto stopped what he was doing and shot his sister a confused look. "I'm going to start taking better care of you Naru… since were a family of just us two after all…"

Hinata then walked out of the room and retired for the night, leaving Naruto just standing there contemplating her words.

* * *

Lee, Ayame, and Sakura were standing under the shade of a large tree, waiting for the rest of their group before they could walk to school.

Suddenly Lee shot upright. "NARUTO! HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Naruto flinched from the loud volume as he joined his friends. "Hey guys. Ready to go?"

Ayame and Sakura nodded and started walking with Naruto while Lee tried unsuccessfully to talk to Hinata, who just ignored him.

As they were walking down the road Lee's eyes suddenly shot open. "I got it! We should all go the beach this summer!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "The beach?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "And let me guess, you will want us to all play beach volleyball right?"

Lee took a step back. "H-How did you figure out my secret plan?"

Ayame chuckled. "I can already see you snapping away with your digital camera."

Lee looked down at his feet. "I-I-I would never…"

Sakura walked up to Lee and narrowed her eyes. "I already know what your real aim is anyway…"

Lee's eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

Ayame suddenly appeared between them with her arm raised high. "Who wants to see Hinata-chan in a swimsuit!?"

Lee's face became serious and his arm extended straight up in the air. "ME!"

There was an awkward silence.

Lee slowly lowered his hand. "…Oh…"

Ayame was giggling, Sakura was glaring at him, Hinata looked bored, and Naruto was… blushing?

Hinata turned away from him. "Perv."

Lee fell to his knees. "NOOOOO! This arm acted on its own… betrayed by my own body!"

Everyone shook their heads and kept walking towards school.

* * *

The bell rang that signaled the end of school, and Naruto was in the library with several books. Some of the titles included The History of Japanese Marriage, The Anthropology of Marriage, Marriage in Japanese Culture; and other such books looking on the impact of intermarriage throughout history. Several words that commonly popped up were "Taboo", "Immoral", and "Forbidden".

"What are you reading?"

Naruto jumped in his seat and looked up to see Ino staring down at him.

"O-Oh, I was just reading some history books about marriage."

Ino tilted her head. "Marriage? Why would you be reading about marriage?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have to… do a paper on it, and I was just researching all the different aspects of it. Apparently back in Feudal Japan and Medieval Europe there were cases of incestuous marriage. I was just wondering how they turned out is all."

Ino crouched down to rest her head on the table. "Really?... It's unthinkable though, I mean there are shows and manga where siblings get into those kinds of relationships, but it would be pretty shocking in real life."

Naruto stood up and picked up his books. "Yeah… My thoughts exactly…"

* * *

"Hinata! Breakfast is ready!... Hinata?"

Naruto opened her door. "Hinata?"

He saw her lying on her bed, taking shallow breaths and sweating profusely.

"Hinata!"

Naruto ran to her side and put a hand on her forehead.

"Hinata! You're burning up!"

Hinata opened her eyes and tilted her head. "Sorry… I'll get up now…" She slowly started pushing herself into an upright position.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down gently but firmly. "Don't be ridiculous! You are staying in bed. I'll go get a damp rag to cool you down. Don't move, I'll be right back!"

He came back less than a minute later with a damp rag, a glass of water with several pills, and a few more pillows. He started dabbing the rag on her face, wiping up all the stray beads of sweat. He handed her the glass of water.

"Here, take small sips and sweat this out under the covers. I have to go call the school and see if I can get a doctor down here…"

Naruto stood up to leave but he stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm. "Wait… Don't call the doctor."

Naruto smiled. "Why not? It'll be fine. They'll come down and check up on you to make sure that-"

Hinata lost her patience and screamed. "No!" Naruto flinched at her volume. "Sorry… just… I really don't like doctors." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Just, promise me you won't call a doctor?"

Naruto couldn't stand to see her cry, so he wrapped her in a tight hug to comfort her. He felt so stupid, he should have known she hated doctors having spent so much of her life in a hospital with them telling her how sick she was every single day.

"Ok, I promise I won't call a doctor. Now drink the water slowly and get some rest, I'll be right back after I call the school and let Sakura know I won't be in school today ok?"

The girl nodded and started sipping the glass, falling back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry she isn't feeling well Naruto-kun. I'll take notes for you ok?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sakura, that'll really help me out."

There was a pause in the conversation. "So, Hinata has a fever right? She must be sweating a lot, right?"

Naruto knew where this was going. "Yeah, I gave her a glass of water for her to sweat out…"

There was another pause. "Do you want me to come over… you know, to help out?"

Naruto took a few moments to answer. "No thanks, I'll be fine. Hinata wouldn't feel too comfortable with that… She wanted me to do it, you know, one of those twin things?"

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, I forgot you guys were twins… Anyway, I hope Hinata feels better and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Thanks, bye, Sakura."

* * *

Several hours later and Naruto was at Hinata's side. "Hey Hinata, do you think you can take a shower right now?"

Hinata had her eyes closed, but she shook her head no. "Sorry Naruto, but I… I can't move really… can you… help?"

Naruto had a pained look on his face. "Yeah, let me go get a sponge and a bucket. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later and Naruto had Hinata sitting upright in nothing but her nightgown, with him supporting most of her weight. "Your soaked Hinata, are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

Hinata nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, please don't…" She shivered from the lack of warmth from the covers. "I'm sorry Naru…"

Naruto paused. "Sorry for what Hinata?"

She tried to look up at him. "I promised that I wouldn't cause you any trouble, and now I'm like this…"

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, don't think like that Hinata. It's like you said, we're family. We only have each other." A warm smile formed on Hinata's face. "Ready Hinata?"

The girl nodded. Naruto took a deep breath and averted his gaze as he undid the straps of Hinata's nightgown, letting it pool down at her hips on the bed. She covered her chest with her arms as he began washing the sweat off her back. Small goose bumps surfaced wherever the sponge went, and Naruto used all his willpower to keep a blush from forming on his face.

Naruto finished her back and laid her down on the bed again, turning around and ringing out the sponge in the soapy bucket water. "Ok, your back is done Hinata, now I'm going to remove your nightgown and wash your front. It'll be a little weird but I'll try to do it quickly, ok?"

The girl nodded slowly. Naruto took a deep breath and slid the nightgown down her legs and slipped it off the bed. Naruto used whatever restraint he could find at the moment to not look at any of her private regions, concentrating solely on the piece of clothing and nothing else. He threw the damp fabric on the floor and brought up the sponge. Now was the hard part, there was no way he _couldn't_ look at her now.

He started off slowly, cleaning off her neck then moving down her chest to her bosom. He partially closed his eyes to avoid leveling his gaze on her breasts, but that didn't mean he couldn't partially feel them. He cursed his senses. He then moved down to her flat stomach where he reached the final hurdle. He wiped around her hips, and took _great_ care to avoid coming remotely close to her womanhood, and he finally finished wiping down her legs.

When he dropped the sponge in the bucket he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "All don't Hinata, go to sleep and I'll get you a clean blanket ok?"

Hinata didn't respond, but just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as she felt a dry piece of fabric being draped over her person.

* * *

Naruto had his head hunched forward asleep as he was leaning against Hinata's bed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake to make sure Hinata was fine but couldn't help succumb to his doziness. He was coming down from his sleep cycle when he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He had never felt something like it before. He opened his eyes and instinctively pulled back from Hinata's kiss.

"H…Hinata?"

She had dressed herself in another nightgown and was now on her hands and knees. Her arms were to Naruto's side and her body was right between his legs.

"It's no use."

Naruto tried to back up but he was right up against the bed, trapped. "Huh?"

"When your hand brush against my breast earlier… And everywhere else… I felt pleasure like I've never felt before. It felt intoxicating, even though I had a fever…"

Naruto couldn't help but see Hinata's nipples poking through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"I was trying really hard to resist it… I really was."

Fear flashed through Naruto's eyes. "Hinata…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the delicate appendage. Hinata used this moment to scoot closer, bringing her other hand to his cheek.

"But… When I woke up… You were by my side, and my chest tightened… I can't wait any longer!"

Naruto could hear the raw emotion and want pouring from her words, and he felt his control slipping.

"Because… I love you Naruto! I really do."

Hinata leaned down, inching closer to Naruto's lips once more, and it was at this time that finally, Naruto's will broke. He met Hinata half way and embraced her, softly placing his lips over hers and earning a soft gasp from the girl.

He brought one arm up to wrap around her to pull her closer, then the other. Fire surged through him, a passionate flame that roared to life and threatened to burn down everything around it. The kiss was the only thing that was stoking the flames, yet at the same time it was causing them to burn ever stronger.

Naruto felt something brush against his lower lip, and as he was about to pull back to ask the question forming in his mind, he felt a tongue shoot into his mouth that drove the question out of his conscious forever. He couldn't feel the slimy muscle rubbing against his, probing every corner, exploring every facet. And he loved it. He couldn't get enough of it, of her.

When they finally did break apart for air their foreheads were touching, and they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata… You have a fever, and yet we're-"

She smiled and kissed him again, this time for only a second. "I'm fine now. My fever's gone, couldn't you tell?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

"Go ahead Naru, do as you like."

Naruto swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Hinata…"

"Because I love you."

Naruto brought her in for another kiss. "I love you too."

Naruto picked her up bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed. She took of the straps of her nightgown slowly, and nodded at Naruto as he went to pull it off her once again. This time he took it slow, memorizing every inch of her skin as he slid the dress down and off her body. When she was once again free he got up on his knees between her legs and slowly took off his shirt, delighting in the way she was hungrily watching his every muscle move as he revealed his upper half.

He kissed his way up her body, traveling up her stomach and in between her breasts till he reached her mouth. He wrapped her in another passionate kiss as his hand slid up her side and was gently placed over her left breast, slowly kneading the flesh and eliciting a soft moan from the girl underneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him ever closer to fill all of her senses with his smell, taste, and touch.

When they finally broke apart and Hinata's arms fell by her side they were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Naruto detached his hand from Hinata's breast and brought it down to the zipper of his pants. He freed himself and before he made any more motion he gave one last look to Hinata.

"Can I?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Yeah, go ahead."

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and brought his lips over hers in an attempt to distract her from any discomfort. She once again draped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer and closer to her, forcing him further and further into her womanhood. He shot his tongue into her mouth and her eyes shot open in surprise. While she was distracted he finished what he started and buried himself in her, as far as he could go. It felt like a warm wet vice that griped him to an almost painful level, yet it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt.

Her back arched off the bed and her hands gripped the sheets like a vice. She broke apart from his kiss and quietly moaned, relishing in the feeling of absolute bliss.

"Hinata… are you alright."

Hinata looked up at the blonde with glazed eyes and a contented expression. "I'm fine… Now we've become one… You can move some more."

Naruto let his weight fall on the girl writing beneath him as he slowly slid in and out of her, building up a slow pace. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck and exhaled a warm breath on her skin, licking the vein that rose to the surface.

Naruto interlocked his hands in hers as he built up the pace. She began to moan louder and louder the faster he went.

"It's amazing… I've… I've never felt anything like this!"

Naruto gave her another passionate kiss, breaking it when he increased the pace again. "Hinata, I love you."

Hinata let another moan escape her lips. "Naru."

Hinata's toes curled. "Hina"

Naruto started panting. "Naru"

Hinata began thrusting her hips to match his. "Hina"

Naruto unlocked his hands and brought them down to grip her hips. He pushed himself off her and continued his motions, making Hinata's head bob up and down on the pillow and the headboard to lightly tap the wall.

"Me too Naru, I love you too!"

With one last thrust Hinata closed her eyes and felt her release, relishing in the bliss of the moment as she clamped down on Naruto, causing his release as well. Naruto felt all his energy leave him, as if he were transferring his very essence with his release, and his arms gave out causing him to land on the girl below him.

They were both panting, sweating messes. Naruto pulled out of her and fell to his side, watching Hinata's chest slowly rise and fall as her breathing came back under control. He stared at her beautiful form as the moonlight shone on her, and reflected off the thin sheen of sweat that made her look like she was glowing.

He pushed himself up to a kneeling position and leaned over her, planting his lips over hers for a long loving kiss.

He detached himself and pulled up the blanket over both their forms. "You kissed me."

He looked over at a grinning Hinata. "I did."

She pulled the blanket over herself and pulled Naruto closer. "It felt good didn't it?"

Naruto draped his arm over the girl. "Yeah…"

Hinata sighed contentedly. "It felt like supreme bliss. I've been dreaming for this for so long… I'm afraid that any second now I'm going to wake up with you gone."

Naruto pulled her flush against his body. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye, and she put her hand to his cheek, bringing him closer as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Ayame waved as the pair walked closer. "Morning!"

Naruto waved back as Hinata scooted closer to his side to avoid Lee.

"Feeling better Hinata?

Hinata turned towards her pink-haired friend. "Yeah, I'm all better. This happens from time to time, it doesn't take me very long to bounce back."

Naruto bowed to Sakura. "Thank you so much Sakura for helping me out. I'm glad to have friends like you guys."

Lee put his hands behind his head and kicked some dirt. "Damn, and I was going to visit Hinata-chan if she was absent today… You should really be more thoughtful."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "What's up with that Lee?"

Sakura elbowed Lee in the side. "Yeah, just listen to yourself, it's like you didn't want her to get better!"

Lee started getting flustered. "Well, that isn't exactly what I meant…"

The four laughed and walked past Lee, leaving him behind to run and catch up. They were walking to school, with Sakura, Ayame, and Lee at the front leaving Hinata and Naruto at the back a few steps behind.

"So about that trip to the beach…"

Sakura sighed. "I'm assuming you still want to play beach volleyball right?"

Ayame and Sakura shook their head as Lee started ranting about the benefits of getting sun in a swimsuit.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be staring at the ground deep in thought. She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm, locking it in with hers and resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked down at the contact with the girl, then looked up at the group ahead to see Sakura and Ayame looking over their shoulder with warm smiles on their faces. Naruto chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Over the next few days the two became inseparable. Wherever Naruto was seen Hinata was sure to be seen with him, walking to school, eating lunch, walking home together. They began spending less and less time with the others, and at first they were happy that Hinata was finally letting Naruto get closer as a sibling, but one of them began to worry what it might mean.

Ino looked across the roof to see Hinata and Naruto once again eating lunch together, out of the same bento box. She watched them leave when the bell rang and sighed.

"I guess there's no harm in asking right?"

Later that day when the bell rand to signal the closing of the school, Naruto was walking down the halls to head home. Today was the day he was the day Naruto was chosen to stay after and clean the classroom, but he enjoyed the time he had alone. It offered a rare chance to think.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto spun on his heels and saw Ino standing several feet from him. "Oh, hey Ino. What's up?"

Ino had her hands clasped in front, fidgeting nervously. "Uh, well… I uh, I think you might be getting a little too friendly with Hinata."

Naruto kept any panic from showing on his face. "I see. I guess you're right, but… Well, as a little girl she spent a lot of time in the hospital because she was so sick all the time. She was very lonely and scared, and whenever she gets sick it reminds her of those tough times, so I give her a little more attention to make her feel better."

Ino felt very guilty. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to be so insensitive! It's just that people were starting to talk about you guys and then I remembered those books you were reading…"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those. Well, I'm sorry to hear people are talking about us, but I'm not anyone has the right to talk about my family behind our backs. I'm glad you came to me Ino instead of joining in. See you tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and walked away, leaving Ino behind regretting ever saying anything.

* * *

Hinata was at the stove trying to fix dinner while Naruto was sitting at the table, seemingly lost in thought.

"Naru, pass me the salt please." No answer. "Naru, the salt." Still no response. Hinata turned off the heat and crawled under the table. Naruto felt something run up his legs and he jumped in his seat.

When he pushed his chair back and looked down he saw Hinata with a sly grin on her face fumbling with his belt.

"H-Hinata! What are you doing!?"

Hinata looked up at him and smirked. "You looked sad, so I'm going to cheer you up."

Naruto gripped the table and tried to scoot the chair away, but Hinata held it in place.

"H-Hey! Wait! Someone told me that we were acting a little too friendly in public and people were starting to talk about us!"

Hinata sighed and continued her work on his pants. "Who cares? Let them say whatever they want."

Naruto closed his eyes when he felt something warm and wet clasp over him. He breathed between his teeth.

"B-But we're siblings… Isn't it weird?"

Hinata tilted her head back for a breath. "It isn't weird. We're special after all."

Naruto tilted his head back. "Special? We're special?"

Hinata chuckled. "Aren't we? Unlike regular siblings, we've been apart for a really long time."

Naruto gripped the table, his hands shaking. "Yeah… I guess we are- Hinata!"

* * *

The next day Naruto was sitting in class, absentmindedly staring out the window. Then he felt a familiar presence run up his legs. His eyes widened and he looked down to see Hinata below his desk with that same sly smile. He looked around the room, no one else saw her even enter, and they were all paying close attention to class.

He shook his head and looked back down below his desk, Hinata was gone.

"Kami… What have I gotten myself into…"

* * *

The bell ran, signaling the end of the school day.

Naruto ran out of the room. "I'll see you guys later!"

Everyone watched his retreating form. Lee stood up and looked out the window. He saw Naruto run up to Hinata, and they began walking home together. He sighed and sat back down, trying to piece together the events of the last few days.

He shrugged and gathered his books together. "I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

Hinata was running down the road, leading Naruto by the hand smiling back at him with a blush on her face. They ran all the way to their house, opening the door and walking inside and kicking off their shoes.

Hinata turned around and threw herself in Naruto's arms, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She shot her tongue into his mouth and wrapped one of her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down her sides and came to a rest on her bottom, pulling her up and closer to deepen the embrace. She began moaning into his mouth as he gently began squeezing the soft flesh of her bottom beneath his fingers.

He lifted her up and set her on the cabinet by the door, keeping the kiss going while he began removing her black leggings under her skirt. They pulled back for air as he removed the constricting fabric and let it fall to the floor.

"I've been holding back for so long… Why? Why do I love you so much?"

Naruto smiled up at the girl and shrugged. "I don't know, but now you don't have to hold back. Let it go, let it all go."

Naruto picked her up again and gently laid her down on the floor, unbuttoning her shirt and caressing her chest. He ran his hands down her side, all the way down to her feet, where he then began kissing up her legs. After every kiss he exhaled over her skin, watching the goose bumps rise behind his sensual trail.

When he reached her skirt he trailed his hands inside and began removing her panties.

"We're going to do it here?"

Naruto froze and looked up at Hinata. "You don't want to?"

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't mind. It's kinda exciting really."

Naruto leaned over her, bringing his face inches from hers. "It sure is."

Hinata draped her arms over his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Ino was finishing up in the classroom, putting desks back in line and locking the windows, when she heard a buzzing noise from the back of the classroom. She walked back and saw a phone lying underneath the desk in the far corner.

"Naruto-kun's phone? I wonder why he left it here."

The door opened and Ino turned on her heels to see Sakura walk into the room. "Sakura, good timing. You live close to Naruto don't you?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah he's my next door neighbor, why?"

Ino held up the phone in her hand. "Naruto left his phone here for some reason, so I was wondering if you could drop it off by his house."

Sakura blinked. "Uh sure I guess. That's strange, he usually doesn't leave things here. He's really careful about that kind of thing."

Ino shrugged. "Dunno, I guess he just spaced out or something. Anyway, here you go." She put the phone in the pink-haired girl's hand. "I gotta run, see you on Monday!"

Sakura waved. "Sure thing, see you on Monday."

She stared at the item in her hand for a few minutes before getting up with a sigh. "Well I guess I better get going before it gets dark."

* * *

"Naru!"

"Hina!"

Hinata was atop Naruto, straddling his waist and grinding her hips against his. His hands were on the sides of her hips, helping her along and making sure a quick pace was kept.

"Don't stop Naru, I'm almost there!"

She picked up her pace even more, increasing the volume of her moans and his grunts. Several seconds later and she arched her back while her head flew back and she screamed out her release. She stayed that way for several seconds, before she finally felt the toll on her body and collapsed on Naruto exhausted.

The two lay there as they regained their strength, with Naruto still inside her. She lifted her head up and brought her hands to the side of his face, bringing him into a soul-searing kiss. Just as she was getting ready to begin again, they heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto? Its Sakura, are you in there? You left your phone at school."

Naruto froze as he saw the door handle slowly turn in an open position.

**END**

**AN: Uh oh, if this isnt an "oh shit" moment then i dont know what is. You all know the drill, review and tell me if you loved it or hated it, and tell me WHY**

**I am constantly trying to improve my skills as a writer, but that is mostly dependent on the feedback i get, so please let me know what i can improve. I'm only human, so i know there are mistakes and holes, so please let me know!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone, im back!**

**Now, some people have already figured it out, but this fic was based on Yosuga no Sora. It was one of those moe games in Japan where you choose a female character and romance that particular character. Well, i really liked the anime, so i decided to make a fanfic based on it a while back. Well, this is as far as it goes following that anime. From here on out it is 100% my own creative genius... might be giving myself a little too much credit there... anyway, just read the damn thing and be enthralled in the words of wonder!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Yosuga no Sora**

**_Chapter 5_**

Fear. That was the only emotion Naruto could feel at this moment in time as he saw the door handle turn more and more. He looked up at Hinata, who was still on top of him, and he saw the same fear. It was time for action, not for him, he could handle whatever happened, no, it was for his sister, to protect her.

With a speed he never knew he could have he wrapped his arms around Hinata, hugging her close while rolling her over so he was on top. He exited her and turned to jump at the door, slamming it shut right as it was beginning to open.

Sakura almost fell flat on her back from the force of the door being closed. "What the… Naruto? Hinata? You guys in there?"

The door opened slightly and Naruto poked his head out. "S-Sorry about that Sakura…"

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, then she noticed he was all red and sweaty. "Did you just run or something? You're all sweaty…"

Naruto nervously chuckled. "No… Nothing like that. I was just finishing up a shower… And I kinda forgot my towel in my room."

Sakura shook her head. "I swear Naruto. You would forget your own head sometimes if it wasn't attached to your body." She reached in her pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "You forgot this at school, so I figured I would just stop by and give it back."

Naruto forced a smile and stuck his hand through the crack in the door. "Thanks Sakura, you're a lifesaver. I owe you one."

She turned around and began walking down the driveway, waving her hand behind her. "Yeah yeah, just don't be so forgetful, and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Naruto watched her leave and shut the door with a sigh. He turned to Hinata who had an amused smile on her face while still sitting where he left her.

"Hinata… That was too close… I… I think…"

The smile left her face. "What do you think?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't think we should do _that_ anymore. I… I just don't think it's a good idea."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean it isn't a good idea!? I thought it was a good idea not five minutes ago when you were all over me! I… I thought you loved me…"

Naruto grabbed his jacket next to the door and put it over her shoulders to cover her. "I do love you Hinata, I love you more than you know, and nothing will ever change that. But… This… What we're doing… It's just wrong. I tried to justify it, tried to convince myself that we would be able to make it work, but when Sakura almost caught us… A million scenarios played in my head about what would have happened if she found us. I can't bear the thought of ruining your life like that. I would rather kill myself than drag you down with me."

The entire time Naruto was trying to reason with her tears were flowing down his eyes.

"I know it will hurt… It hurts me just thinking about not being with you, but I that the pain will be worth it if it means you can lead a normal life. I've done everything I can to make sure you're happy, and these past few days has been the happiest I've ever been, but I get sick just imagining your life as a social pariah. You're beautiful, you're so smart, you're a really caring person, and anyone would be lucky to have your love, but it just can't be me."

He turned his back to her, partly so he didn't have to see her heartbroken expression, but mostly so he wouldn't give into temptation and run to her side and forget everything he was trying to do. He couldn't control the tears anymore, and now his eyes were blurry and swollen.

"I… I'm so sorry Hinata…"

He walked to the bathroom ignoring the pleas of his sister on the ground sobbing. He reached the door and walked inside, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the emotional stress of sparing a glance over his shoulder. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting the warm water wash over him as he curled up in the fetal position and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next few days Hinata had stayed home from school, and whenever Naruto was asked about her absence he put on a fake smile and responded that she was sick. He tried his best to mask the pain and sadness in his voice, but his friends were able to see that something was wrong. It would be a total of four days before she finally came back to school, but she didn't talk to anyone, and she walked to school alone.

Naruto just told everyone she was going through a grumpy phase and that she would be better soon, but his friends were more concerned with him at the moment. Ever since he distanced himself from Hinata he found a lack of motivation. He began losing weight because he would hardly eat. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, in fact his mouth watered over every piece of food he saw, it was that he had no desire to eat. He also had dark rings under his eyes from barely sleeping, since every time he closed his eyes he saw the tear-stained face of his sister and it brought a whole new set of tears to his own eyes, knowing that he was the reason for causing his sister so much pain.

He set his new routine. He would wake up, get himself ready for school, and then make breakfast for Hinata that she would eat when he left the house. He would only manage to force down enough food down his throat so he didn't pass out later. He would then walk to school with one of his friends while dodging questions about why he was so depressed. At school he would either stare out the window or try to get even a few more minutes of sleep. Then he would come home after school and make Hinata dinner, once again eating the bare minimum so he would be able to function, then head to his room to start the process all over again.

Two weeks this vicious cycle went on, two weeks since he had last spoken to his sister, two weeks since he broke his own heart for her well-being, but this would be the start of worst part of his life.

* * *

Hinata woke up once again covered in a thin layer of sweat. The nightmares had started a few days ago and it only seemed to be getting worse, but at least today she didn't wake up screaming. Usually right after she got up she was bombarded with a series of stomach cramps, a normal occurrence right after she fought off a wave of her sickness that seemed to come back every few months.

Sure enough when she threw her legs over the bed she clutched her stomach.

"Ow… This sucks… I'm all out of the medicine too…"

She got out of bed and stretched, thanking Kami that it was a Saturday and that she didn't have to go to school. She opened her door and walked into the kitchen to see if breakfast was there yet. It wasn't.

Usually this wouldn't be a concern but Naruto had made it a point to show her he still cared by making her favorite foods, usually with an inspirational note along with it. In the back of her mind she had this nagging suspicion that something was wrong, horribly wrong. She felt a shiver run up her spine and she got scared. She had only felt this way two times in her life, the first was when she was first taken to the hospital as a little girl, and the second time was right before she was in that terrible car accident with her parents and brother.

She took out her phone.

_To: Namikaze Naruto_

_Where are you?_

She hit send and sat in a chair in wait. It was several minutes before she got a reply, but she almost wished she never got a reply in the first place.

_From: Namikaze Naruto_

_Hedjlp Mefghm_

Hinata got up and ran to her brother's room, throwing open the door and letting out a scream. In front of her was Naruto, laying in a pool of bloody vomit on his futon. He was hyperventilating, his skin was a white as a sheet of paper, and his eyes were dulled.

Hinata ran to his side and tried to get him to sit up, tears flowing down her face when his skin was cold to the touch, but he just fell back down when she let go of him. She laid him on his side in case he had to vomit again while she covered him with his sheet to stop some of his shivering. She got out her phone and punched in 119 (The Japanese equivalent to 911, the emergency medical number).

She paced back and forth as the number dialed, and she tried to stifle her cries so she would be able to speak and be understood.

After what seemed like an eternity a woman on the other end picked up. "Hello, this is Shizune, what is your emergency?"

Hinata took a deep breath so she could talk between the sobs. "My name is Hinata and *sniff* my brother's sick *sniff* and he's lying on his bed *sniff* and he vomited blood *sniff* please send help!"

The woman was silent for a few seconds. "Ok, help is on their way, but I need you to stay on the line while they arrive. I need you to take a deep breath and keep talking to me, ok? Can you do that?"

Hinata did as Shizune told her to and said a quiet "Hai".

"Ok, now, I need to know if there were any symptoms before today. Any loss of appetite or sleep, or maybe a past medical history? Has he been sick lately or has he been around anyone who was sick?"

Hinata started sobbing again. "H… Hai… He hasn't been feeling well lately and I was sick not too long ago. He helped me through it and helped nurse me back to health."

Shizune sighed. "Hinata, I need you to calm down a little ok?"

Hinata shot a look at Naruto and took a few moments to calm herself. "Ok…"

The woman on the other end cleared her throat a bit. "Ok, now, I need to know what you had. Do you know what it was? If you know what it was then the doctors will have a place to start their testing and will be able to treat him faster. So, was it a cold or a flu, or was it bacterial?"

Hinata was able to respond through her sniffles. The name of her condition was seared into her memory since she was told every day that she was very lucky to have survived such a devastating illness.

"It… It's called the Kyubi no Yoko virus."

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello, are… are you still there? Please… please don't hang up…"

There was a low curse on the other end. "Sorry about that. I had to warn the paramedics. Now, are you SURE that is what it was? You have to be positive."

Hinata sat down by Naruto and stroked his hair as he began whimpering. "Hai… I've had it since I was a little girl. I was able to recover but I have small relapses every few months or so, but I have medication for it. I don't understand, I was told that my brother was immune! Why is this happening now!"

Shizune tried to calm the hysterical girl. "I don't know Hinata, but you have to calm down, for your brother. The paramedics should be there soon, and they will be able to tell you what you need to know. Stay on the line, but open the door when they get there, ok?"

Almost as if on cue the blare of sirens signaled the arrival of help. Hinata jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open to see three men with face masks covering their noses and mouth with a stretcher.

"Hurry! He's this way! Please hurry!"

She led them to Naruto's room, and two of them went in. They checked his vitals and lifted him up to be put on the stretcher. As they were strapping him in one of them pulled Hinata aside.

"Are you the sister?"

Hinata was still watching the two men strap her brother down on the stretcher, but she was able to nod.

"Ok, now, do you have anyone you can stay with while we take him to the hospital? Perhaps a neighbor or-"

She turned her attention towards him. "NO! I want to go with him!"

The two men pulled the stretcher out of the room and signaled the third man to follow. He sighed and turned towards Hinata again.

"Look, I know you want to, but we just don't have enough room for you in the ambulance. I'm sorry, but you can't come with us."

He turned around and followed his colleagues out of the house not even letting Hinata respond. She followed them out yelling at them through her sobs and cries. The next thing she knew was that she was on her knees, watching as an ambulance drove away with her brother in the back. She didn't know how long she cried in that position, but she did know that it felt like forever.

Finally, a pair of arms helped her to her feet. She didn't fight it, and she let the person lead her to the house next door, and it was then she realized it was Sakura. Hinata looked up with her bloodshot eyes and saw a teary-eyed pink-haired girl smiling back down at her.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Hinata nodded her head yes.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Did that ambulance come for Naruto?"

Hinata again nodded her head yes.

Sakura opened the door to her house. "Ok. Here is what we are going to do. My mom is making breakfast. We are going to eat quickly, then we are going to drive to the hospital for Naruto, ok?"

Hinata weakly nodded her head in agreement.

"Hinata."

The girl looked up at Sakura.

"You need to be strong. Be strong for Naruto. He's going to pull through, I know he will, but he's going to need us to be there for him."

Hinata could only nod her head.

* * *

35 Minutes later and Sakura and Hinata ran into the hospital while Sakura's mother parked the car. Hinata ran up to the front desk and got the attention of the receptionist.

"Where is Namikaze Naruto!?"

The receptionist looked at her, then down to her clipboard.

"He is still being stabilized. I'm sorry, but you can't visit him yet. The doctors will come out when they finished with him and will take you back to see him. I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room while he is being helped."

Hinata was livid. This woman was trying to stop her from visiting her brother, but before she could argue Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and pulled her back.

"Come on Hinata, let's just wait. We can't do anything but get in the doctor's way. We just have to trust them."

Hinata let herself be ushered into the waiting room and sat in a chair. Never in her life did she feel so weak, so helpless, even when she herself was in the hospital she still had someone with her, mostly her brother. He had always been there, always been the one to stay with her at the hospital and fall asleep beside her bed, always been the one to comfort her when she had a nightmare, always been the one to help her when she was in trouble. And now that their positions were reversed, when he desperately needed someone there with him, she was stuck in the waiting room.

She felt tears rolling down her face, and she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. She felt herself pulled onto Sakura's shoulder while she stroked her hair.

"Let it all out Hinata. Let it all out."

She didn't know how long she cried, but the last thing that ran through her mind before she fell asleep was how much she desperately wanted to see her brother once again.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls of his school building, but there was something different. He could feel people's stares on his back, and he could hear their muttering things.

"There goes the sicko."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"How could he ruin her life like that?"

Naruto ducked his head slightly and walked faster, trying to get out of earshot, but the crowd seemed to move with him, all the while talking behind his back.

"He's fucking gross."

"I bet he raped her."

"Why does he even come to school?"

He started running through the halls, and he found himself at the entrance to the school building. He bent over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. When he looked up he saw all his friends, but they all had scowls on his face.

"Uh, hey guys… How's it going?"

Shion and Ayame walked up to him, and before Naruto could say a word they both slapped him across the face, hard. Then they walked off into the schoolhouse leaving Naruto, Lee, and Sakura standing there.

Lee walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"I can't believe how fucking disgusting you are. All those times I talked about Hinata I was just joking, but I didn't think you were that desperate to get laid. You're a pathetic excuse for a man."

Lee spit on Naruto and then he too walked off towards the schoolhouse. Finally there was Sakura left, but she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I actually liked you. I guess this is a good thing, because now I know you can't control yourself, so for all I knew you could have raped me in my sleep or something. Have a nice life."

Then she too walked away from him, leaving him on his knees holding back all the tears that were threatening to spill out. Suddenly, he felt the need to be home. He just knew that there was something very important waiting for him at his house, so he got up and began sprinting.

He must have been running very fast, because he made it back home in the span of a few minutes. When he gazed upon his home a sense of dread filled him. It was as if the very house was evil, and he wanted nothing else than to just run away and hide somewhere, but he felt compelled to walk into the house.

He slowly approached the door, and he opened it up, surprised to find it unlocked.

He stepped inside and looked around. "Hinata? You here?"

He walked through the house and couldn't find his sister, but for some reason he just knew she was here, somewhere. He then approached his bathroom, and ever so slowly he slid the door open. The sight before him left him on his knees.

He found Hinata draped over the toilet, a knife in her hands and her wrists slit. He didn't even need to check her; he knew from her lifeless eyes she was dead.

He crawled towards her with tears running down his face. "No…"

He reached a hand out towards her. "Oh Kami no… Please no…"

His hand cupped her face. It was cold. He grabbed her shoulders and sat her up, though she was limp in his arms. With quivering lips and tear-stained eyes he brought her close to him, and he held her. He held her close like he should have held her to stop her from leaving him.

This was it. She was the last person in his life he truly cared for. After his parents died he made an oath on their graves that he would do whatever it took to make Hinata happy, do whatever he needed to do to make sure she lived a full life. Never in all his life did he intend to break that promise, and for three long years he strove towards that end, but now it didn't matter, she was gone.

Then it hit him. It was him, he was the reason she was gone. He was the reason her blood now decorated the bathroom floor. He was the reason she would never be married, never have kids, and never grow old. He took her from the world, and that fact crushed him more than any whisper or insult.

He didn't want to go on, he couldn't, not now. He reached over Hinata and took the knife beside her, and brought it up to his own wrist. He kissed Hinata on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Hinata… It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

Then he brought the knife down on his arm, intending to join his family in the next life.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were standing outside Naruto's hospital room with two doctors. One was a shorter woman with two pigtails named Tsunade and the other was a taller pale man with beady eyes named Orochimaru. The duo was able to stabilize Naruto's condition earlier, and were now telling Hinata what the problem was.

"So Hinata, you said you had this virus since you were a little girl?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, I've been in and out of hospitals for most of my life."

Tsunade frowned. "And was Naruto ever in the hospital?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, only when he was visiting me…"

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at each other, and then looked back at Hinata. "Uh, Hinata? What do you know of this virus?"

Hinata looked between the two. "Not too much, just that it's really dangerous."

Tsunade sighed. "I know this is going to be hard to hear, but I think you need to be told the truth. The thing is, this virus isn't transmitted like normal viruses. You can't contract it through contact or by breathing in infected air. It can only be transmitted from a mother to a child, though when I looked at your mother's medical records she didn't seem to have the virus herself, so I'm assuming it was dormant. She passed it on to the two of you without ever knowing it, and then once you started showing signs of being sick she took you to the hospital for treatment."

She paused and let Orochimaru step in. "What she is trying to say, is that Naruto has had the same virus all his life, though it has only recently surfaced. This means one of two things. Either he was suffering the same symptoms all his life and has been covering it up, or there has been a recent decline in his health that allowed the virus to manifest itself."

Hinata gasped. She knew exactly why the virus surfaced now, and she knew she was the only one to blame for his current condition. She managed to squeeze out a few words before her emotions overtook her.

"Will… Will he be ok?"

Once again Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at each other. "We've done all we could. At the present he is stable, and we have administered several known medications known to combat the virus, but to be honest…"

Orochimaru put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and picked up where she left off. "Right now, it comes down to whether or not Naruto _wants_ to live. It can go either way at this point. Medically, he should recover if his body responds to the treatment, but at the same time the mind ultimately has control over the body, so if he gives up, then there is nothing we can do."

Sakura let Hinata cry into her clothes and she wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. Before she could say something a nurse burst out of the door they were standing in front of.

"Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama! Come quick! Namikaze's vitals are dropping!"

Everyone's eyes widened and they ran into the room while the doctors tried doing whatever they could to stop Naruto from slipping into the calm embrace of death. Hinata just stood at the back of his room and looked at the unconscious form of her beloved brother.

There were tubes everywhere. Tubes in his thighs, tubes in his arms, and there was a tube coming out of the end of his hospital gown that she could only assume was a catheter. He was on a ventilator, basically a large tube going down his throat to stimulate his breathing. He just looked so weak, so frail, like the lightest touch would shatter him into a million pieces.

Hinata just watched in horror as the machines began to go off one by one, and judging the doctors reactions it wasn't a good thing. They were yelling orders left and right, changing dials and emptying syringes into the tube on his arm. Nothing they were doing seemed to be working, and every second that passed tore Hinata's heart into more and more pieces.

The next thing she knew was that she was next to Naruto's head, crying her heart out, screaming at him to come back. She yelled that she would never forgive him if he left her alone. She called him a liar and a terrible brother for putting her through so much pain. She told him that she couldn't live without him, that she didn't want to be in a world without him.

One by one the doctors began to give up. He wasn't responding to anything they were doing. His mind was already gone, it was just a matter of seconds before his body caught up. Hinata watched them look down at him in sadness, but she didn't want to let go, she couldn't.

She bent down to his ear to whisper. "Naruto… Please… Please don't leave me here alone… I… I love you… I love you so much. I don't care if no one accepts us… As long as you love me, I don't care what happens… So please… Please come back to me."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck so she didn't have to see his unresponsive face anymore. She felt hands on her shoulders, and she looked up to see Sakura with puffy red eyes and trembling slightly. Sakura didn't need to say anything, her eyes said enough. They were eyes that were pleading to leave, to let Naruto rest.

Hinata took one last look at her brother, and kissed him on the cheek, whispering one last thing in his ear. "I love you."

She got up and made her way over to Sakura, who let Hinata rest against her side as they made their way to the door. Orochimaru sighed and looked over to his colleague.

"Call it."

Tsunade nodded and looked at the clock. "Time of death, 3:27 P.M."

Orochimaru went to remove the sensors from Naruto's chest, but as soon as he reached for the one connected to the heart monitor.

_Beep_

Everyone froze and turned to look back at the blonde. Maybe Kami had heard their prayers?

_Beep_

Hinata ran over to Naruto's side and put her ear on his chest, listening for something, anything that signaled the return of her beloved.

_Dub dub_

Her eyes widened and tears filled her eyes.

_Dub dub_

_Dub dub_

She looked up at the doctors and she could tell from their expressions that this was nothing short of a miracle. She started shedding tears of happiness and threw her arms around Naruto's neck, letting out all the pent up emotions from the past week into his neck.

* * *

Naruto brought the knife down on his wrist, but just before it made contact a hand stopped him. He followed the hand back to its owner and found himself staring into the now very alive and furious eyes of Hinata.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Naruto just looked at her and opened and closed his mouth several times before he just threw his arms around her and pulled her in tight.

"You're alive! Thank Kami you're alive! I'm so sorry Hinata, I'm so so so sorry! I… I just…"

He didn't finish his thought and just settled for burying his head in her neck and letting the flood of emotions out.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I never meant to hurt you! I just wanted you to be happy, no matter what!"

Hinata sighed and rubbed his back. "You baka, the only thing I need to be happy is you."

Naruto sniffed and pulled back. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that… I… I love you Hinata. I love you so much."

Hinata smiled and cupped his cheek. "I love you too."

They brought their faces closer and closer together until their lips met in a warm and loving kiss.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he found the light to be overbearing. Slowly he adjusted, and the first thing he saw was the face of his sister, tear-stained and swollen from large amounts of crying.

"Hey Hinata… How… How's it going?"

She just smiled and hugged him while the rest of the rest of the occupants just sat back and watched with smiles on their faces.

**END**

**Hope you all enjoyed the emotional ride here. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace**


End file.
